Tangled Up in Ice and Snow
by demitruli
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene are sent to attend Elsa's upcoming coronation a day after their wedding, to represent their kingdom and inform the two princesses of Arendelle that-to the newlyweds' surprise-they are Rapunzel's cousins. (Based on "Tangled Adventures in Arendelle" by Doctor Darth. Contains parts of it, as well as a few quotes from other fanfictions, from time to time.)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

He was gone. Her new dream. _Gone._ Just like that. And there was absolutely nothing she could do. Nothing. _Nothing._

So she did the only thing she could think to do. She sang. Sang for Eugene. For Pascal. For Gothel. For everything she felt. Sorrow, betrayal, pity. Everything. And yet nothing all the same.

"_Heal what has been hurt... _

_Change the fait's design..._

_Save what has been lost... _

_Bring back what once was mine... _

_What once was mine..._"

She finally allowed the tears to fall from her eyes, thick and fast, sobs violently wracking her body. A single tear dropped from her eye to the cold cheek of her beloved.

Her life had changed drastically in the past three days. She had gone from being a young, naïve girl to a young lady, perhaps still quite a bit naïve, but out in the world. She had experienced so many new feelings. The cool grass between her toes. The pressure of oxygen trying to escape and enter her lungs at the same time while floating under water. Love. The latter of these being the greatest. She had finally seen the light last night, sitting in the boat with… him. She could still see the light. Shining brightly, right in front of her.

Wait.

_What?_

There was a light shining in front of her.

She opened her reddened eyes, her gaze drifting to the dreadful wound on Eugene's abdomen. The dreadful wound… that was now glowing with an intense beam of light. She blinked once in disbelief as the beam of light divided and increased in intensity. Suddenly, the room was bathed in a golden glow. Lines of golden light twisted and weaved around her as she continued to stare in disbelief.

In all her years of healing, this had never happened before. She watched as the faint outline of a flower, her flower, appeared over the wound in Eugene's side, leaving as quickly as it had appeared. She continued to watch curiously as the light began to fade. She carefully touched the vest where, only moments before, a life-ending wound had been. She quickly looked to back to search Eugene's face as she tucked a strand of her new, chestnut brown hair behind her ear.

Slowly, his eyelids fluttered open and he exhaled shortly. In a weak and quiet voice, he asked, "Rapunzel?"

She gasped. "Eugene?" she asked tentatively.

He raised his eyebrows as he gazed up at her teary eyes. "Did I ever tell you I've got a thing for brunettes?" He managed a weak smile.

Rapunzel gave a short laugh. "Eugene!" she cried as she flung her arms around his neck and fell into his arms, laughing, crying, and thanking her lucky stars all at once.

Eugene wrapped an arm around her as she shook in his grip. He tightened his hold on her and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

She pulled away from him, her eyes searching his as she laughed again, and then did something that Eugene never thought, in all of his years, that he would see. She grabbed his vest in her tiny fists and pulled him to her, her lips crashing down on his.

Eugene looked at her in slight shock, before he lifted his hand from the small of her back to the back of her head, his fingers entangling themselves as he deepened the kiss. It felt so wonderful. It was like the rest of the world just melted away, it was just him and her, his Rapunzel, his blondie, his new dream. Her lips felt so soft and warm, and when he opened his eyes to look at her, he saw that she was looking at him as well, with an odd expression in her face, as if she was thinking, _Well, this is interesting... _He giggled under her lips.

To her, it was different than what she had imagined it would be. She thought she would be nervous, but she wasn't at all, although she hadn't exactly planned it. She was just so excited, and he was… well, irresistible. She was unsure of what to do at first, but it was so easy to be comfortable with him. And then, he led the rest of the way, moving his lips against hers, with her responding to his every move. Oh, it was just perfect. His breath was fresh, his skin smelled like the wild forest, the grass, the dirt, the nature surrounding the tall tower they were on.

Her tower… the one she had been kept for the last eighteen years of her life, the one she knew better than the palm of her hand, the one she had felt more of her own, personal prison than her home, filled with so many awful memories, longing and shut windows… And the weird part was that, that same tower she had so passionately hated, was where she had met him _-her new dream- _where he had sacrificed himself for her _–how awesome is that?-_ where her kidnapper _-mother Gothel, the woman that had kept her away from the world, her family and her dreams –_ had finally dead _–a few moments ago, really-_ and where she and Eugene had shared their first kiss_\- which was just about to end._ Okay now, how was she supposed to hate that place any longer? Even though it was now covered with pieces of the shattered mirror Gothel had crashed that morning, and her cut hair was laying brown and dead on the ground, and Eugene's blood was splitted all over the room… the tower still had a certain charm, and a place in her heart.

As they pulled apart, he could still see tears glittering in her eyes. He reached a hand to her face and gently wiped them away. "I'm alive... _I'm alive!_" he said with disbelief. "How _on earth_ did you do that? Your hair-"

"_I don't know!_ I have no idea. I was just singing and then you started glowing and there was a flower and you woke up!" she quickly yelled excited.

"Glowing? Flower? What are you talking about?" he frowned confused, unable to make sense.

But instead of responding, she pulled him on her again and gave him another passionate kiss that left him breathless. And she absolutely loved that she had this effect on him. She pulled away, in need to tell him…

"I love you, Eugene."

He felt his heart skip a beat. His hand rested on her cheek and his thumb softly folded it. She shivered, enjoying the touch.

"And I love you, blondie" Eugene said smiling, as he looked in her deep hazel eyes. A slight shock came through him at the words that had just left his mouth, as this was when he realized how absolutely true they were.

"You know, I'm not blonde anymore…" she told him, pointing at her short, brown hair.

"Nuance! You'll always be my blondie." His nose touched hers and she giggled.

"That's… the first time I've ever said 'I love you'" he admitted. "To anyone. Ever."

"Wow… that's a big deal…" she whispered as she leaned forward, her lips softly brushing his as she spoke. "I'm glad you saved it for me."

He smiled. "And I'm glad you saved your first kiss for me."

She blinked. "How did you know?"

Eugene raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed. "Yeah, okay, _fine_, I guess it was pretty obvious... But I didn't have much of a choice locked in here, anyway."

"If it makes you feel any better, it was my first too."

The girl's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

He giggled. "Seriously."

"But you said that Flynn Rider was-"

"I'm not Flynn Rider. Not anymore. And do you really think that stealing princesses' crowns leaves you time for girls?"

"It doesn't?"

"Nope. No time at all."

"Hmm, I really hope that returning princesses to their families leaves you some time though."

Eugene blinked at her once. Twice.

"Oh, heh, I guess I forgot to tell you…"

"Tell me what exactly, goldie?" he slowly asked cautiously.

She pulled away from his arms and sat straight on the ground. He did so as well.

"Okay, Eugene, I'm going to tell you something really important but just don't… don't freak out."

His eyes widened in anticipation of what is about to happen. When she received no farther answer, she took a deep breath and bursted out the words quickly.

"I am the lost princess."

She watched him as he opened his mouth in disbelief and gasped in preparation for a scream.

"Please don't freak out!" she quickly shouted.

And he really tried not to. Out of his mouth came strange almost-freaking-out noises as a result of trying to stop himself. "I'm not freaking out, are you freaking out? No, I'm just very interested in that fact and –OH MY GOD YOU'RE A PRINCESS?!- how did you figure _that_ out, exactly?!" he bursted rocking back and forth with his hand on his face.

She giggled at his straggle and gave him a quick prick on the lips, in an attempt to calm him down.

Oh, this was going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In the Kingdom of Corona, its monarch reviewed old reports as read by a member of his staff. Since the return of his long-lost daughter, he was in much greater spirits and made a bigger effort into attending to his duties. While Corona did not decline during the "lost years", he only partially cared about his role as Corona's king. As a result, Corona fell by the wayside amidst other kingdoms and became insular. The King was about to rectify that, though it was not easy given his paramount happiness. His daughter, his baby, came home at last, and though it had been a bit more than a year since their reunion, he was often lost in happy thoughts.

"-delle's princess is to have her coronation soon."

At this, the king paid attention. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

His staff member continued without preamble. "It's the Kingdom of Arendelle, sire. Its princess is to have her coronation to queen soon."

The king pondered and collected his thoughts. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Arendelle is located at the northern tip of the continent. A three-day sail away from Corona's central-eastern location, it is known for its scenery, surrounding lush forests, and its monarchs.

"Arendelle's princess? Wait, you mean that King Agdar and Queen Idun's daughters are… alive?"

"Yes sire, as far as I know they never were in danger."

"What?" A burst of shocked laughter shoved out of the king. He then started walking up and down the room, in deep thought. _How could we miss that?_

"When did the King and Queen die exactly?" he asked after a while.

"About three years ago, sire."

King Thomas was still unable to understand.

Agdar and his wife Idun, had been planning on visiting their kingdom, the kingdom of Corona, after years of isolation. Both Thomas and Idun were aware of the family relation between Agdar and Thomas' wife, Primrose. The two royal couples were really close, in spite of the distance between their kingdoms. They would meet almost every month, and maintain correspondence, writing letters as soon as possible.

However since the birth of Arendelle's new princess, Agdar had limited their contact with them to only one letter a year. Primrose was confused, and worried about her big brother and his family. She wanted to see her niece and Agdar wouldn't allow her to. She was determined to visit. But then, two years later, she got pregnant herself, and got really sick.

After drinking the juice of a magic golden flower, giving birth to Rapunzel and Rapunzel being kidnapped, Primrose was devastated. She desperately wanted her little girl back, and she also terribly missed her brother. But he wouldn't respond to her letters anymore.

Fifteen years later, and after a huge number of touching letters from his sister, begging him to come back to her life, Agdar decided to visit Corona with Idun and their two –now- daughters and explain. Explain the reason why he had shut her out, her and her husband, the secret they were keeping, about his older daughter, Elsa. And explain how much he had missed them as well. He was going to explain everything. Although, fait had other plans. Their ship sunk on their way to Corona and among with Arendelle, Corona also mourned for the loss of the beloved King and Queen. Primrose was indignant, for not only losing her brother, but also his whole family, and never being able to meet her own nieces, or even understand why they were isolated all that time, even from her.

_But how can our nieces still be alive?_ Thomas sat again on his throne, trying to make sense.

"I was under the impression that the princesses had also died among their parents…" he said.

"No sire. The princesses were eventually left at home, they were not on the ship when it sunk."

_Well then… that would change everything!_ he thought. As he stood up straighter on his throne, the king gave his orders.

"Find Queen Primrose and ask her to come here immediately. Tell her it's urgent."

"At once, sire." replied his staff member.

A few minutes later Primrose entered the room, with eyes full of worry.

"Give us some privacy, please."

"Yes sire."

Once the room was empty all kind of emotions could be seen on the king's face.

"What's wrong dear?" Primrose asked her husband.

Thomas covered his eyes with his hand, trying to find the words to explain. "Do you remember when we found out Agdar's ship sunk?"

The queens face darkened, a sad smile slowly formed. "How could I ever forget?"

"Primrose…" he hesitated and took a deep breath.

"Elsa and Anna are alive. They were not on the ship, the servant just informed me that Elsa is to be coroneted as Queen soon… It looks like the plans had changed on the last minute and the girls hadn't joined their trip. They were alive all this time, Primrose, and I doubt they are even aware of our existence!"

She just stood there for a second, speechless. Her mind couldn't process the socking information. She stepped backwards, lost her balance and he caught her just before she touched the ground. Then he placed her on his throne, and held her hand. Tears formed on the queen's eyes, but he couldn't tell whether they were tears of happiness or something else. She looked in his eyes, and saw her own feelings reflected in them.

"Are you sure?"

Thomas hesitated. Was he sure? Could he trust that servant? On the other hand, there was a princess about to be queen in Arendelle, who else could it be?

"Some princess is to be coroneted in Arendelle in a few days. If Elsa was alive she would be twenty one years old now, just coming to age. It has to be her."

"…but you not entirely sure."

"Not entirely, no"

"Thomas, I think we should go to the coronation, see if it's really them. And tell them."

"Tell them what? That their father was your brother? Primrose, what makes you think that they would believe us? And, after all, the lost years of our daughter's disappearance and kidnapping took a toll on me; I no longer have the youthful energy. Besides, with dozens of other affairs to attend to, we cannot simply just leave Corona."

Primrose knew he was right. She was definitely not in the mood of leaving Corona anytime soon, she felt exhausted. And they indeed had nothing in common with the girls, they would have no reason believing them. _But what if…_

"What if we sent Rapunzel there? And Eugene as well. They would meet them and make friends, it's what Rapunzel always does, she has her way -you know her. She is also just one year older that Anna, and two younger than Elsa, so age wouldn't be a problem… And once the girls start trusting her, she'll tell them that she's their… c_ousin_. God, it feels weird just to say that…" the queen laughed at herself.

"Yeah, I know… but, my dear, we haven't even told Rapunzel yet."

"We will."

"When? In order for them to be in Arendelle in time for the coronation, they have to leave now. And they are still in their room… And, honey, I don't think it's a good idea to disturb them… I mean, this was their wedding night, after all! ...Uh, my baby got married, and she had her wedding night… God, just imagining..."

The queen stood up and walked a few steps forward, her eyes always meeting her husband's.

"Thomas! Eugene is a very decent young man, and loves Rapunzel with all of his heart. You must get used to the idea of them… well…" the king made a disgusted sound and she noticed. "You need to start trusting him, my dear. And you must realize that Rapunzel is not our little baby anymore. "

"She will always be my little girl."

"You know that is not what I mean, Thomas. She is a grown woman now! Maybe it's time for her to even have her own babies…". He sighed. She got closer to him and placed her palm on his cheek. "That is a good thing, Thomas."

"I know. It's just that we never got the chance to see her grow. She was just a little baby when we lost her, Primrose, and now she's already eighteen, married and ready to start a family…"

The king hesitated for a moment, and she noticed. A not-so happy thought came to her mind.

"You're good." She told him, and he gave up on his sad look to give her a smirk. "You made me completely forget about the trip. Nice job, honey."

"But apparently not good enough…" he mumbled. He sighed once more. He definitely did not want to use his daughter that way, but he did want to meet his nieces, and be there for them, for his old friend's sake.

"Well, I guess it is about time for Corona and Arendelle to once again join in an alliance…"

A smile of victory was formed on the queen's face.

The king then stared at his wife. It was indeed the perfect plan. Though he did not want Rapunzel to go since she had "just" returned, this was a perfect opportunity for her to try her hand at royal duties. She would be given a chance to represent Corona and would allow her to see more of the world.

Thomas called his staff member. When the servant entered the room, the king gave his order.

"Please summon Princess Rapunzel. Tell her to meet us in the dining room for breakfast as soon as possible. And bring Prince Eugene too. It's important."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rapunzel woke up first, with her head resting on Eugene's muscled chest and her left arm gently draped over his shoulder. She felt the slow, strong beat of his heart and her head rose and fell with each breath he took. She opened her eyes, extended her left arm, spread her fingers and admired the glint of the ring that now adorned her hand – the same ring that Pascal and Maximus had tried so hard to almost lose at their wedding the previous night. She smirked and shook her head a bit, wondering if the ring was one of Eugene's 'jobs' when he was the kingdom's resident scoundrel, but she wasn't ever going to ask.

She looked at the peaceful sleeping face of Eugene, and smiled. For a man who had for so many years lived alone as an orphan in shadows and without crowds or any kind of luxury, he had been so wonderful the entire day of the huge public wedding crowds and even more incredible in private last night. Eugene had been very understanding and gentle with her, and she couldn't believe how he made her feel. The previous night had been just… _out of this world._

She put her head back on his chest, and stroked him. It was enough to cause Eugene to stir, stretch, yawn, and wrap his arms around his bride.

This was the first day of an exciting new lifetime together that she could not even imagine just a bit more than a year ago.

"Good morning, blondie," Eugene said softly and kissed her forehead. He absolutely loved her new brown hair, but old habits die hard. The nickname had irritated her at first, although, after a while, she couldn't help but love it with all of her heart.

She smashed his nose with her slender finger, and kissed him full on the lips. "'Morning..."

"I smell something delicious. Besides you," he kidded.

"Well, apparently we have the best cooking staff in our kingdom. We should probably start to get ready for breakfast soon," she urged, and he nodded.

He took her ringed hand in his and said, "Purchased. With the reward money your father insisted I take."

She raised an eyebrow and lighted slapped his cheek, "You faker, you were awake already!"

Eugene laughed and instructed, "A good thief never lets a would-be assailant know that he isn't sleeping. Besides I have a much better jewel to hold than is on your finger." He winked at her.

She kissed him again, and they snuggled closer. She was amazed how strong he was, and he was equally amazed how anyone's skin could be as soft as hers.

Eugene wasn't ready to get up, and started tickling Rapunzel in places that even she didn't know were ticklish until last night. They started laughing, but quickly got very quiet, as tickling turned into kissing. Rapunzel then pulled away and looked at him, challenging.

"Something you want?"

She giggled. Then she grabbed his arms and dragged them around her, and she looked up at him through her eyelashes while biting her lip to attempt to control her excitement. It was far too attractive a look at her.

"You're feisty this morning."

"Kiss me here," she said, tilting her head and pointing to a spot on her neck near the hinge of her jaw. "I like it there."

"I've created a monster."

She took a moment to stick out her lower lip in a pout and bat her eyelashes. This was also far too attractive. She reached behind her and taking him by the wrist, guided his hand up and down her back in a mockery of a caress.

"Where did you want a kiss? Show me again."

She beamed at him and pointed and he sealed his mouth over her neck, immediately feeling her pulse quicken under his lips. Far too soon for both of them, he pulled back and gave her a fake, clueless look as if he was finished and didn't know what to do with himself next. It's called playing with your food. It's also called don't give the princess a hickey. Her eyes widened slightly and she made a small noise of protest before she quickly pointed again to her neck - a spot just below the last one.

He smirked and kissed her again, easily following her finger as it trailed slowly down her neck and over her collar bone. He rolled them both so as to rest on top of her. It brought her closer. It allowed him to feel every one of her writhing movements, each stutter of her gasping breath. She held him tight, both hands on his head to hold him in place.

And then he heard the worst noise he could possibly hear: the clanking of an approaching guard, and he froze, every muscle in his body tense.

And then he realized that it wasn't the worst sound. The worst sound was the cry that broke from Rapunzel's throat, even though at any other time he would love hearing it.

"Shh!" He pressed a hand over her mouth to stifle the noise, and she squeaked as her eyes snapped open in fright. "Shh," he whispered against her cheek, holding her still with his weight, trying to calm his breathing and listen and come up with an escape plan for when the guards would come to investigate. The balcony. That would be best. She could escape that way and the guards wouldn't find her if they search the room. She continued to stare at him, absolutely still, frightened as a little bunny. He kissed her cheek briefly to try to calm her, but he could tell it didn't work.

The clanking grew louder as the guards approached, and after a moment she heard it as well. They both lied painfully still, holding their breath as the patrol moved closer-

And then passed.

The sound died away and Eugene breathed a sigh of relief. He rested his forehead against hers and pulled his hand from her mouth.

"Sorry," he murmured.

She continued to gaze up at him, her lip quivering slightly. "What are you doing?"

"Didn't you hear it? The guards were passing right outside, they could have caught us."

She blinked at him. "Eugene."

"What?"

She raised her eyebrows. "We're married. It's legal now."

He snapped a hand on his forehead and they both bursted into laughter.

"Uh… well…" He shifted onto his back to give himself a moment to think. "I guess I'm not used to it yet. After sneaking out for so long, it just feels weird."

"Yeah, that was fun."

"Yeah. It was indeed."

He then run a hand up her spine, over the back of her neck, up to cup the base of her skull and tangle his fingers in her hair. And they continued from where they had left off.

Pascal, who was present during the whole scene without them knowing, covered his eyes, his skin flashed red, and he turned around for the second time since last night. It was going to take some time for him to get used to this odd new human activity they liked. Apparently a lot.

A bit later, and after lots of cuddling time, Rapunzel sat up on the bed.

"Come on now, sleepyhead, we need to get to…" she looked at him and giggled. Eugene had already fallen asleep, his mouth wide open. She decided not to wake him, and she headed downstairs to have breakfast, and stroll a bit around her kingdom.

* * *

Eugene woke up when he was disturbed by the shifting of his pillow. He opened one gummy eye and came face to face with Pascal's dirty look.

"Don't give me that."

Pascal shook his head slowly, dripping with disappointment.

"Do I comment on _your_ sex life?"

The chameleon's head tilted to an odd angle.

Eugene groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Did you at least see where she went?"

In response he lifted an eyebrow and smirked. He then jumped off the bed, climbed up one of the curtains and disappeared through an opening on the ceiling. _Great. No help from the frog._

Without really thinking about it, Eugene got up and put on his clothes. He left the room and started walking down the stairs leading to the main hall, in search for Rapunzel. His mind, however, wondered on honeymoon plans.

He wanted to take Rapunzel somewhere special, somewhere where it was just the two of them with no care in the world, recalling the times they had and the events that started by being knocked upside the head with a frying pan in a tower. Location is just the issue, for he was never one to remember the locations of the places he robbed. And , of course, he wanted them to be away from her parents, and especially their pets. But he knew the last one was unavoidable. Oh, yeah, that part of their honeymoon was never really a thing for discussion.

"Your majesty," he heard a voice calling someone, but he didn't pay much attention.

There were some parts of their upcoming honeymoon, though, that he actually could decide about –or at least pretend to himself that he was doing so, even though he knew that, after all, what actually mattered to him was that she would be satisfied. It didn't really have to be too far away, he figured eventually, just far enough.

"Your majesty!" the voice kept calling, not letting him think, and irritated he turned around.

A staff member stopped then a few feet away from him trying to catch his breath, and that was when Eugene noticed that while he was thinking he had been almost running. _Weird._

"Your majesty." The man repeated looking at him, and it was then when Eugene realized that he had been calling _him_.

"Oh, right. Sorry folk. Ugh! I mean, uh… my… dear… servant?"

Okay, that sounded ridiculous.

* * *

Rapunzel grunted as she helped stack some collapsible tables in a storage shed. A nearby woman was watching her with interest and worry.

"Oh, your highness! Are you alright doing all of this heavy lifting?"

Rapunzel laughed. "Don't worry, ma'am!" she said, wiping some sweat off her brow. "I want to help in any way I can and clean up the village."

The woman smiled, her eyes watering. "Thank you, princess. It is so great to have you back home again after all these years. Corona was just not the same without you." She gave a small sniff as she turned back and headed down the street, which was still in slight disarray.

Rapunzel watched her leave, and she reached back to rub her hair, only for her to touch nothing. She still needed to get used to the idea of being a brunette and having very short hair. In fact, she needed to get used to so many things in her life now. No longer was she stuck in a tower in the middle of nowhere, with a witch who claimed to be her mother. No longer did she have seventy feet of blond, magical healing hair.

Satisfied with her work, she went back towards the castle and cut through the marketplace. She then laid eyes on the mural of herself and her real parents: The King, Queen and the Princess. _That's right…_she thought to herself. _I'm a princess now._ She now lived in a castle with her real mother &amp; father, adored by hundreds, and lived with her husband, Eugene Fitzherbert.

Rapunzel snorted at the thought. She still recalled when she first met the man formerly known as Flynn Rider, knocking him upside the head with a frying pan. If someone had told her then, only a year and a half ago, that the unconscious thief would eventually become her husband, she would have retorted that he/she was crazy and that Pascal was her sister. She suddenly remembered that Pascal –who had joined her just a few minutes ago, wearing a mischievous look she didn't understand- was asleep on her head, and another thought occurred to her. The whole mess the village was in was purportedly caused, according to eyewitnesses, by a crazy horse and a chameleon. Given the state of Pascal and Maximus at her wedding the previous day, she did not want to know what happened. All that mattered to her is that she is back in her true home with the man of her dreams, and that she and Eugene are going to leave on a honeymoon soon. Only she didn't know when. Or where. Or for how long.

As she approached the castle gates, she was met by somebody. Rapunzel recognized the person as one of the members of his father's staff. Standing next to the staff member was-

"Eugene? I thought you were going to spend the day sleeping!"

Eugene laughed and flashed a smile. "Well, that was the plan. But this guy here wouldn't let me follow it." He winked at her.

Rapunzel giggled and turned to the staff member. "I'm sorry for not informing everyone where I was, I was in the village helping the townsfolk."

"It is no problem your highness. Your father has been looking for you and requested you see him immediately. He and the queen are waiting for the two of you in the dining room for breakfast." said the man.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Eugene walked behind Rapunzel as she was escorted to the dining room. His attention was focused on the back of her wife's head, noticeably lacking in length and in blondness.

_My wife…_

During his thieving days, Eugene was not one to seek love; he often focused on his heists and the wealth that came with it. And he was no longer a thief. By all accounts, he was a prince. A day after his wedding, Eugene still was not used to that. Despite his infamy, Eugene Fitzherbert decided to make the best of his new position by helping Rapunzel out in any way he could. Well, except from when he was sleeping, like today.

Eugene straightened up and walked alongside Rapunzel as the two entered the throne room where the king and queen sat. When Eugene brought Rapunzel back home, he was hesitant at first to stay because of his reputation, but the moment the queen held out a hand to him upon their familial reunion, his mind was put at ease.

When the couple arrived, they saw the royal couple sitting next to each other in front of a table filled with hundreds of different, tasty snacks and drinks that made Eugene's stomach growl. Rapunzel ran onto her parents and gave them one of her bone-crushing hugs.

"Daddy. We were told you wanted to talk to us, is something wrong?"

"No, no, I'm perfectly alright," smiled the king.

"Don't worry dear, everything is okay. Please, sit with us." The queen requested, pointing at the empty seats on the other side of the huge table. The couple didn't think it twice before they quickly sat themselves on the cozy chairs and filled their plates –and mouths- with everything available on the table. A look at each other's stuffed face was enough for them to burst into giggles, only to be stopped moments later by the king cleaning his throat.

"You two look like you are in exceptionally bright mood this morning," the queen noted giving the ex-thief a meaningful look.

_Don't blush. Don't blush. Don't blush._

"Of course we are! Yesterday was the BEST DAY EVER and last night was just-"

"Rapunzel!" Eugene yelled as he quickly brought a hand over her mouth for the second time that day, keeping her from saying… whatever she was going to say. The king gave him a grateful look. _Oh, this isn't happening to me._

The king cleared his throat again. "I was actually looking for the two of you because I need to ask if you are up to the task of representing our kingdom as the first of your royal duties as a princess." He told his daughter.

"Dad," laughed Rapunzel over Eugene's hand and he then remembered to release her. "I'm already attending to my royal duties. I have been helping the townsfolk clean after the wedding."

The queen smiled. "Yes dear, but that is still here. Have you ever given thought of what life is like beyond Corona?"

A look of comprehension dawned on Rapunzel's face. "No, I haven't. I always thought Corona was just the outside world."

"Well," said the queen, "The world is a big place, honey. Your father and I have discussed this while you were in the village and we decided that this would be a great experience for you. And you too, Eugene."

"Me, your highness?" asked Eugene in surprise. "What would you like me to do?"

"Oh Eugene," said the queen, ignoring the wrong usage of honorific. "Please, call me mother. Or at least Primrose. You are part of the family now".

Eugene stared at her, slightly embarrassed. _This is what it must be like to have a mother and father…_he thought. Eugene never knew his parents, growing up in an orphanage. So this warm, fuzzy feeling was alien to him. He just rolled with it.

"Thank you…mother", smiled Eugene. "So what is it you and father want us to do?"

The king looked at the newlyweds. "Have you ever heard of the Kingdom of Arendelle?"

Rapunzel shook her head, while Eugene nodded. To his recollection, Arendelle was a northern-based kingdom surrounded by forests, rivers and mountains. Though he had not been to Arendelle, he knew it was located near another kingdom he once pulled a heist at…what was its name…Weasel-something…

"Arendelle" said the king, "Was once to be a trading partner with Corona, but circumstances changed and an agreement was never reached. Now, I would like you two to visit as Corona's representatives and bring our two kingdoms together."

Rapunzel nodded, listening intently. "So we are to talk to their king about becoming partners?"

"No," said the king. "Arendelle has no king, or queen for that matter." Spotting the confused look on Rapunzel's face, he continued, "The king and queen died three years ago in an accident".

"That's terrible!" said Eugene, more angrily than he wanted. Not wanting to entertain questions about his overreaction, he asked the king "So, what then? Did the king and queen have any children?"

"Yes," said the king, still puzzled. "They had two daughters. The eldest has just come of age and is to have her coronation as queen soon. Said coronation is why you will be attending in our place. If you choose to go, then today the both of you can travel by boat to Arendelle and attend the coronation that will occur in three days."

"Today?" Eugene asked. He had completely different plans for their first day as a married couple. Some plans the king really wouldn't appreciate hearing.

"Yes, it's a long voyage. Also there is another thing we wish to tell you." Primrose hesitated. She looked at her husband and he held her hand. Then she looked at her daughter again. "There's something about our family that you are not aware of…"

The couple shared a look. "What do you mean mother?" Rapunzel asked.

"My dear, I was not raised as an only child. I used to have an older brother, who is not alive anymore. And that brother of mine was no one else than the long gone king of Arendelle."

Rapunzel's eyes widened, as she couldn't believe her ears. "Why haven't you told me this before?"

"It never really came to our minds, honey." the queen answered honestly.

"You see, Princess Elsa's upcoming coronation was a complete sock to us, as we were under the assumption that the princesses had died, among the king and queen." Thomas added. "And we have never actually met the girls, king Agdar never allowed us to for an unknown reason. We are also not sure whether the girls are aware of our –and yours, of course- existence."

Rapunzel was too shocked to speak. Her mouth shut open, but no sound came out of it.

"So that would mean that Rapunzel has two… cousins?" Eugene was stunned as well.

"OH-MY-GOD!" the princess's shocked expression turned into the smile her husband loved, as she started jumping around, making sounds of pure excitement. Eugene laughed, and soon the royal couple jointed him. When she calmed down, she blushed. "I'm sorry, that was definitely not princess-like."

Eugene gave her a loving smile, as well as a quick kiss right on the lips, which made the king sour. A glare from his wife, however, was enough to bring him around.

They newlyweds didn't give much thought to agreeing on visiting the kingdom of Arendelle, and meeting the two princesses. Rapunzel, though, was quite nervous about her announcing to them their actual relation, but she tried not to think about it. Instead, she remembered the new recipe for pancakes she and the chefs had tried a bit earlier that morning, and with pride she presented them to her parents and husband. They all tried with great willingness, and seemed to enjoy the new treat.

"So do we know anything about them? My cousins?" Rapunzel asked after a while.

"Not much." The queen sighed. "As I already said, the eldest princess is Elsa. She was born around the 20th of December… 22 was it?" The king nodded. "That's almost year and a half before you did, so now she should be 21. I know that she has light, blonde hair and blue eyes similar to her mother's. And my brother would always tell me how mature and stiff she was all the time, fitting the image of a powerful queen. He kept talking about her as if she was really special, in a way I never understood. And then there's little Anna. She was born in June, a bit more than a year after you did. I think it was the 21st, though I can't be sure. She has ginger hair, and blue eyes as well. And Agdar told me that she was the adventurous one, maybe getting a bit too excited from time to time." The queen paused, smiling at her daughter. "Just like you."

Rapunzel gave her a large smile as well.

"Though they might have changed a lot since then." The king added. "These words were from a long time ago."

"Right…" Rapunzel mumbled thoughtful, and her eyes went to her husband, who was just putting a piece of his pancake in his mouth.

"Are you sure you like it?" she anxiously asked him, leaning over his plate. "Cause I think I put too much butter in it, does it really taste good?"

"Blondie, it tastes amazing." He assured her with a wink. "Just like you."

Rapunzel blinked, unsure if she had actually heard him say that.

And then Eugene heard the queen drop her fork, as she rushed to help her husband, who had chocked himself on his pancake, struggling to breathe.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel yelled, and lightly slapped the back of his head.

"Wait, ugh, I didn't mean… God!" Eugene struggled and buried his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, that was not what I meant! Uh, well it was but-" a loud cough and a wild look from the king made him shut his mouth for good.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Rapunzel asked worried.

"You two just love driving me crazy, don't you?" King Thomas asked after he finally stopped coughing.

"Yes, a bit. It's fun."

"Eugene! Stop it!" Rapunzel hissed, but he could clearly see the amusement in her eyes.

"No, Rapunzel, let him." King Thomas smiled mischievously. "It's a bit fun indeed." He added to Eugene's surprise, and his wife raised her eyebrows, causing Rapunzel to giggle. That was when Eugene hit upon an idea.

"Father, mother," said Eugene, looking at both in turn. "With your permission, I would also like to use this visit to have our honeymoon. After the coronation, we can have our honeymoon in Arendelle. This way we will have more time to know the sisters, and… well… no that's it." He wanted to say have some alone time together, but he didn't want to push the king any farther. That was more than enough for a day.

The king sat there calmly, while the queen looked at Rapunzel, a look of excitement dawning again on the princess's face. "Oh, yes!" said Rapunzel, looking at her parents. "Please? Can we have our honeymoon there?"

The two gave each other brief looks, and then turned to Rapunzel. "Of course, dear." said the queen. "You may choose to do so. How long are you planning on staying, then? When should we expect you to be back?"

"Just a couple of weeks." Replied Eugene. "Not too long, not too short."

The king smiled at the newlyweds and nodded. "That's perfect."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" cheered Rapunzel, as she dropped all pretense and ran to her mother and father, arms wide. As the three of them smiled, laughed and collapsed onto the floor, Eugene watched them. To think that he spent his life running, searching for riches and wealth, when this was true wealth right in front of him.

_Life is perfect._

Eugene's thoughts were interrupted by the Quee-no, his mother's outstretched hand. Eugene accepted it, and was promptly dragged onto the floor with his new family.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"This is so exciting!"

Rapunzel pushed open the doors that lead out onto the deck of the wooden ship they were aboard. She darted past her husband, running all the way to the bow of the ship. The wind blew her hair around, and the ocean splashed her fingers as the gripped the wooden railing at her stomach. Eugene stood back a ways, enjoying the view. Her dress swung about her, exposing her tiny bare feet, which were up on the tips of her toes.

"Careful there, blondie," he dashed towards her as the boat shifted and she stumbled backwards. He caught her, and was stunned by the utter beauty that etched her features. He had never seen her look so happy before. Well… almost never.

They had already been travelling for what seemed an eternity, but she still hadn't gotten used to travelling in this completely new, for her, way. Pascal and Maximus were aboard as well, as they were too important for the couple to leave behind, even for a few weeks.

She climbed to her feet and kissed his cheek, saying thanks before going back to the bow of the ship, being careful of her footing this time.

"I can't believe the ocean is this big!" She exclaimed, leaning forward as if she would then be able to see the end of it. "Does it ever end, Eugene?"

He loved seeing her like this, so curious and excited of the new world around her. She'd never been out far enough to see ocean on all four sides, as she had put it before.

"It all kind of connects together, I think," truthfully, he wasn't sure, either.

He was startled by a gasp that left her lips, and he went to her. "What?"

"Look, Eugene!" She pointed at the sea below her, jumping up and down. He wrapped his arms around her waist, half using it as a way to keep her safe and aboard the boat, and the other half just being so desperately in love with her that he craved to touch her at any moment he possibly could. He leaned over to her line of vision, and then could see dolphins jumping and swimming at the hull in the same direction as them.

"That's pretty cool," he said, watching the way the animals rose and fell in the water as the boat sailed on. It was pretty awesome, to him. This was every bit as new to him as it was to her. Lifting his eyes to hers, his heart melted. The look in her eyes was bright and refreshing. It was something he lived for, and something he would do anything to keep. He lifted his hand to hold her chin, tilting her head so she was looking at him. Her smile was bright and tender, and she melted into a puddle when they locked eyes. He pulled her in and kissed her softly, holding her tightly.

Pulling away breathless, she laughed at him. "What was that for?"

"You were so irresistible, goldie," he planted a kiss on her nose before releasing her and walking over to a bench that sat along the side of the ship. He leaned back, his head falling off the railing and above the ocean. He sighed happily, relaxing. He thought he'd make the most of it now, before he had to put back on that stuffy jacket and walk with his arms behind his back. Right now, he was in his white undershirt, barefoot, and had his arms out along the rail. Normal.

It had become pretty normal to the citizens of Corona on how relaxed and laid back the prince and princess were. They didn't get all fancy when they went out, nor did they always lock elbows. Rapunzel went out in simple dresses, Eugene in slacks and a shirt, and they always held hands.

This was a different kingdom, though, and he knew he and she had to be on their best behavior. He'd have to wear stuffy jackets, bow to people, and talk to people he really didn't want to talk to. At least his wife would be with him.

"I really hope this isn't awful," he said, hearing her sit down next to him and copying his movement. He turned his head and watched her as her eyes slipped closed and a happy sigh escaped her lips. Her hair blew softly. God, he loved her.

"It won't be, Eugene," she said. He closed his eyes again, finding her fingers along the rail and running the tips of his own against her soft, warm skin.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I love how optimistic you are." She nuzzled into his chest, taking a deep breath and allowing his signature scent to relax her heart. He held her like that for a while as they watched the sea. It was a clear, beautiful day without a cloud in the sky. Seagulls followed by the sails and dolphins swam next to the hull. The ocean was a perfect dark blue and so clear you could see the fish swimming beneath the waves.

"Mother said that they've never opened their gates to their castle," she said quietly. "Ever. Nobody really knows why."

"Really? That's weird," Eugene said.

She leaned back into him, her eyes scanning the horizon for any sort of land mass. All she could see was the ocean.

She turned her head to get in a more comfortable position and her eyes slipped closed.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Fitzherbert."

The sound of a person's voice flooded through Eugene's consciousness, and his eyes slipped open. Oh, no. How long was I asleep?

"Y-Yeah?" He answered, attempting to sit up, but couldn't, for his princess was dead weight against him. "How long have we been out?"

"An hour or so, sir," the deckhand answered, standing straight with his hands behind his back. "We are going to dock in a few minutes. I believe you guys need to still get dressed and ready."

"Ah, yeah," Eugene yawned and rubbed his eyes. He ran a heavy hand through his disheveled hair. "Thank you."

The deckhand walked away as Eugene sat up a bit. He put his lips at Rapunzel's ear as his fingers slowly stroked her soft hair. "Hey, Blondie. Time to get up."

She stirred in his arms and moaned gently, nuzzling closer to him. "Just...five more minutes..."

"I don't think we have five minutes," he laughed, nuzzling in the space behind her ear. "Open your eyes, sweetheart. I missed your eyes."

She moaned again, stretching her arms above her head as she sat up. She opened her eyes groggily, staring over the bow of the ship, and gasped.

Eugene was on alert, his eyes opening. "What?"

Rapunzel stumbled to her feet and ran to the bow of the ship. "Look!"

Before them stood a magnificent castle. Surrounded by a stone wall that extended up the large mountain, the castle was almost as grand as their own. Large flags embroidered with the kingdom's symbol flapped in the wind, and the large windows were open wide.

"Arendelle," Rapunzel said breathlessly as Eugene came up from behind her. "Wow."

Eugene smiled as he put his arms around her and gave her a tight squeeze. He too was mesmerized by Arendelle. He immediately saw the differences from Corona; whereas Corona was located centrally in the middle of a lake that cut into the ocean, Arendelle was situated against mountains and surrounded by even more mountains. At the base of the mountains were forests and the wilderness, again very much different from Corona where its own greenery and evidently smaller mountains had to be reached by the bridges.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "Woah."

Rapunzel hugged Eugene in return. "It's a little chilly isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, it sure is. Do you need a coat?"

"No…no…" said Rapunzel." It's just different, that's all. It's so different from Corona and its hotter weather."

"That's good," laughed Eugene. "I forgot to ask the staff to pack coats before we left."

Rapunzel laughed, putting on her best 'shocked' face. "Eugene Fitzherbert!" she said in mock anger. "Shame. On. You!" she said as she lightly poked his chest with each word.

What started as poking led to tickling, and soon enough the couple was on the surface of the deck laughing and tickling each other. After a few seconds, they calmed down, lightly kissed each other on the lips, and stood back up as they straightened themselves out after their fun. Rapunzel was wearing a simple purple dress, while Eugene wore a purple suit with light gold shoulder decorations. Rapunzel slipped her heels on, already accustomed to the idea of shoes after her wedding. Eugene was still not used to wearing a suit, but he knew that he had to learn quickly. As the two representatives of Corona, the couple knew they had to look their best, down to the wedding rings on their hands.

Watching the pair with interest was Maximus and Pascal. As the newlyweds was on their honeymoon as well as attending the coronation, the two naturally wanted to be by themselves (Not counting their ship's captain). But the animals were adamant in coming along. Maximus was wearing a purple and golden saddle, befitting his position as captain of the royal guard of Corona, while Pascal was…pretty much the same.

Eugene rolled his eyes as he glanced at the pair. _So much for alone time…_ he thought. _Maybe the two can find something to do. I mean, seriously, what's the worst that can happen in two weeks?_

The ship passed through the entrance into the harbor and they could now see the docks that lined the bustling town. There were streamers and banners and flowers and it was all just so new and exciting that Rapunzel could barely contain herself.

"Oh, hurry up and dock!" She exclaimed, running along the side of the ship to see everything.

"Blondie? I know you're excited but we aren't ready to get off the boat yet," Eugene called after her, laughing. She turned towards him and gave him somewhat of a glare.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters, your hair doesn't look like the Princess of Corona's hair should," he smiled, coming over to her. "Plus, you need to put your shoes on and I have to get my jacket on."

She groaned, running towards the door that lead inside of the ship. "Fine! I'll be out in two seconds! I promise!"

She disappeared into the cabin to get ready to exit the boat while Eugene sat down and put on his shoes. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't nervous. He was terrified. He wasn't royalty. Not at all. It didn't run in his blood like it did with everyone else who would be here. He'd be in the company of princes who were born to the throne. Kings who married queens from different kingdoms. Nobody with his background. He was a thief. A commoner. Who married the Lost Princess. He just hoped he'd be able to play the part right, and rightfully represent the kingdom he was to be the leader of. Hopefully, this time he'd fit in.

He waited by the railing until she came back out. She looked stunning in her light pink dress. So simple and yet so elegant on her. Her hair was it's normal style, for she really couldn't do anything else with it. And the smile on her face was the brightest thing in the area.

The ship docked and the platform was lowered. There were guards of Arendelle awaiting them at the bottom. Eugene held out his arm for her as they stood at the top. She slipped her slender arm into his, and he could feel it shaking.

"Hey, hey," he turned, looking into her eyes. He could see the fear masked behind the excitement. "It's going to be okay. You can do this."

"I hope so," she said quietly. "I've never done this before. Especially without my parents around. What if I make a mistake?"

He smiled, and took her face between his hands gently. "I believe in you. You're going to be the best damn princess out there. Everyone's going to love you. I promise."

She leaned up and kissed him softly. As she pulled away, a giant smile graced her lips. "Ready?"

"Yes, my lady," he winked, kissing her hand. They descended down the stairs and were greeted by the guards.

"Welcome to Arendelle!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As they said farewell to their captain, Rapunzel found it hard not to run off and explore. She marveled at how utterly different Arendelle was from Corona; how the kingdom appeared to look small and tight but appear large at the same time. She observed all the different people coming off of other boats, and fully comprehended the idea of the outside world being much bigger than she imagined. It made the original dream she sang in the Snuggly Duckling seem like nothing.

She felt like she was in paradise.

The moment Eugene got to her side with Pascal and Maximus in tow, she calmly asked, "So, the coronation of the princess is to be in the castle, right?"

Eugene nodded. "Yeah, first will be the coronation ceremony, followed by a ball where we will have our chance to talk to her."

"Okay…so how long until the coronation?"

"About 10 minutes, why do you a-"

"Great!" said Rapunzel, with a gleam in her eyes. "I-want-to-go-around-the-town-and-look-at-all-the-places-and meet-new-people-bye-see-you-at-the-castle-gates-in-10-minutes!" she said then, without a single pause, and with that, she ran off; or at least, walked off as briskly as her heels would allow.

By the time Eugene recovered from the sudden burst of energy, Rapunzel was gone. Eugene shook his head. Old habits die hard.

* * *

Rapunzel walked around and took in the sights. The marketplace was smaller than Corona's, but there was definitely no shortage of activity. All around she spotted decorations for the princess's coronation being erected, families preparing their children to be on their best behavior, and some children protesting like good children should. The voices around her were indistinguishable, though she did hear what sounded like "Did I say that out loud?" and saw that it came from a short, elderly bespectacled man, who was accompanied by two taller men that reminded her of Ron and John, the Stabbington Brothers.

From the marketplace, she could still see the port, where more ships were arriving and what appeared to be more representatives from other kingdoms disembarking. Rapunzel vowed that, in her capacity as Corona's princess, she would visit these kingdoms someday. She promised herself that she was going to be the best princess there ever was for the whole world to see, starting today. She decided to talk with other visiting royals, and spotted one such person: a young man atop a horse.

Clearing her throat, she approached the man. "Uh…" she hesitated, "g-good afternoon."

The man stared down at her with a raised eyebrow. "Good afternoon, and who are you?"

She cleared her throat again, running a hand through her hair and standing erect. "I am Princess Rapunzel, of Corona".

The man's look changed, almost eerily, to a look of delight and sudden politeness as he got off his horse. "Oh! Well, Princess Rapunzel, it is nice to make your acquaintance." He offered his hand and she took it. "I am Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles."

"I see," Rapunzel said. But before she could continue, Hans took her hand and kissed it. Feeling uncomfortable, she withdrew her hand immediately. "So, you are also here to attend the coronation?" she asked, wiping her hand at the back of her dress.

Hans gave her a small look that indicated he noticed the gesture, which Rapunzel swore was a look of annoyance. "Yes, I am indeed. If you would like, I would gladly escort you to the coronation ceremony." he said.

Rapunzel said quickly, "Ah! No, it's okay, Prince Hans. My husband, Prince Eugene, is actually here in Arendelle with me. He's just going around the village right now but will meet me here later."

"I understand. I am sorry for intruding" said Hans. Rapunzel looked at him and again swore she saw the briefest look of anger. "Well, then" said Hans, as he mounted on his horse. "If you'll excuse me, I shall see you at the ceremony. It was lovely meeting you…Princess Rapunzel."

"It was nice meeting you too!" said Rapunzel as Hans turned around saying loudly "Giddyap Sitron!" and galloped away. As he went out of sight, she muttered "Not."

Guessing that the ceremony would start soon, she headed to the castle moat through the marketplace, determined to meet with Eugene. It was then that she noticed a blond-haired man with what appeared to be a sled full of large blocks of ice. Pulling the sled was a fully grown reindeer. Rapunzel turned around and was about to walk towards them, when she spotted the man pulling out a carrot. The man then gave the carrot to the reindeer, talked to the reindeer, and then took a bite out of the carrot that the reindeer just gnawed its teeth into.

Rapunzel turned around immediately and walked back towards the castle moat. As odd as that scene was, she could not help but smile. The man and his bond with the reindeer reminded Rapunzel of herself and Pascal.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eugene was also off exploring the town on his own to kill time, while Maximus and Pascal were brought by their ship's captain to the castle stable at the request of a castle servant. Royal though he may be, he was still wary. His visit and heist in nearby Weasel-something was ages ago, but his reputation as Flynn Rider still hung over him. Fortunately, it appeared that the townsfolk of Arendelle did not pay him any mind as they were busy preparing for the coronation. He stared at lampposts for any wanted posters of him (and hoped it was only Corona's people that got his nose wrong), but there were none. Satisfied, he relaxed and left the dock as he passed by a man riding what appeared to be a light-brown Maximus. Eugene looked back at the horse, having a weird case of déjà vu.

Eugene observed the surroundings of Arendelle, taking in its numerous mountains. One that caught his eye was the tallest mountain he had ever seen, its left side partially obscured by clouds. In his travels, Eugene had seen plenty of mountains, but not one that tall.

"That's the North Mountain. Stunning, isn't it?"

Eugene turned around and spotted only a gray toupee. He looked down and saw that it belonged to a short old man with spectacles. Standing next to the man were two large beefy guys.

"Oh, uh, yes. So that's called the, uh, North Mountain, huh?" said Eugene.

"Yes…" said the man suspiciously. He took a closer look at Eugene. "Do I know you?"

"Uh, no." stammered Eugene. His bespectacled eyes were really piercing. "Are you here for the coronation?"

"Why, yes, young man, I am," said the man. "I am the Duke of Wesselton, and I am positive I have seen you somewhere before…"

Eugene nearly did a double take. Drat! I'm toast!

He calmed himself as fast he could and quickly said "I am Prince Eugene of Corona." At the mention of Corona, the Duke was surprised.

"Corona!" exclaimed the Duke. "Well, my gosh!" he continued, taking Eugene's hand and shaking it vigorously as he continued "I remember Corona! It is a very nice place; I should have recognized the signature purple and gold," he said as he gave what Eugene was sure was his friendliest smile.

"I have not heard from Corona for a long time, but there have been rumors. Is it true that the offspring of their king and queen has terrible powers of a sorceress, and that the source of her monstrous powers is her hair?"

"No." said Eugene firmly. "The princess, my wife, is as perfectly normal as anyone would want."

"I see. I am truly sorry," said the Duke, in a voice that was plainly not sorry at all. "If there is anything I despise, it is magic and sorcery." There was an uncomfortable silence before the Duke cleared his throat.

"Well, Prince Eugene of Corona, it was nice to make your acquaintance. I shall see you at the coronation of Princess Elsa, then? Good day."

As the Duke and his two men walked off, he inwardly sighed.

Deciding that coronation would start soon, he walked towards the moat, with almost everybody in the town heading there. Spotting Rapunzel's brown _(Oh, how I love brunettes…) _head in the crowd, he walked toward her when he was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and dragged behind a fruit stand.

"You're Flynn Rider, aren't you?" demanded a voice that contained barely repressed anger. Eugene turned around in panic and saw the voice belonged to a blond-haired man. A man, Eugene, noted, that looked to be pretty tough and well built. The angry look on his face further supported it.

"What are you doing here, Rider?" He pulled out a wanted poster that looked like it was from Wesselton.

"They just can't get my nose right!" he said in a vain attempt to lighten the mood. The man did not laugh.

"Are you here to steal something else Rider? Are you here to cheat another honest man out of his pay for your own benefit?"

"I-uh-that is-I-"

The man pushed him away. "If not for the coronation, I would call the guards right now. But you better get out of here while you can, Rider. There is nothing for you to steal here. Nothing here of worth at all."

The man gave him one last dirty look as he mounted a nearby sled full of blocks of ice. At the harness of the sled was a huffing and puffing reindeer.

"Pay him no mind, Sven" said the man. "He's just a thief. All thieves are good for is to hurt, cheat and curse others."

"You are absolutely right. Say, that sounds good in a song!" said the man in a different voice, as the sled departed.

Eugene straightened himself out as he made his way to the castle. All he could think about was how to get rid of his thieving name forever.

* * *

Rapunzel was waiting by the castle moat when she spotted Eugene approaching.

"Hey! Eugene!" called Rapunzel. Eugene looked up and smiled as the two walked together towards the castle entrance.

"So" asked Rapunzel. "What were you up to?"

"Ah, nothing much" Eugene replied. "Just walking around and looking at the town and its landmarks. He pointed towards the tall spire opposite the castle. "That's North Mountain."

"North Mountain?" asked Rapunzel. "Looks really tall. You think it snows there? I always wanted to see real snow." Rapunzel knew that because of Corona's location, there was no chance for it to snow; at best, the weather there was cold depending on the season, but not cold enough for snow.

"Yeah" said Eugene. "I'm sure it snows there. You want to take a hike there when Princess Elsa's coronation is through?"

"Definitely!" said Rapunzel. "You're the best…" she sighed as she kissed him on the cheek.

She then looked around. There were people everywhere; children running around dressed in their very best. Little boys tugged at their coats, complaining about the heat. Little girls dressed as princesses ran through the streets with streamers in their hands. This was a very, very big day for this usually quiet town.

"Nothing better than an Arendelle summer," Rapunzel said happily, taking a flower from a small lady who was passing them out to the passing royalty. "That's what they always say!"

"It is nice," Eugene laughs, watching Rapunzel kneel down next to a group of little girls who were watching the passing prince and princesses. She handed them her flower and the jumped in delight, all running forward to hug her tightly. Eugene laughed. She was so friendly.

"Which kingdom are you from?" One of them asked. Rapunzel giggled.

"Corona! Far, far away."

"Are you a princess or a queen?" The older one asked, holding the flower close to her chest.

"A princess!"

"Is he your prince?" The littlest one asked, peeking around from the other two. Rapunzel smiled, holding out her hands for the little one to come forward. She did shyly, and Rapunzel held both of her tiny hands in hers.

"Yes, he is my prince," she said gently. The other girls kneeled down next to the younger girl. "Isn't he the best?"

"He's so cute!" They all squealed together, looking and pointing at Eugene. Eugene gave them a smile, and they all giggled together. Rapunzel said goodbye to them and they continued on.

"You're so good with kids," he said to her as they walked through the town square. Rapunzel slipped her hand down into his and held it tightly.

"Such a rebel," he smirked, leaning to kiss her cheek. She just smiled. He loved her smile.

The gates hadn't been opened yet, so they had a little bit of time before they would go and find their seats for the ceremony. They walked from shop to shop, looking at all the different things they had to offer here today. There were commemorative items, as well as local items that people sold to make a living. Rapunzel bought a couple little things that she could keep in Eugene's pocket, but there was so much more she wish she had room to carry. They found a tiny little café that they stopped and sat down at as they shared a pastry.

"This town is incredible," she said absentmindedly, looking around at the people around them. It was getting closer to the opening of the gates, so the area was congested and loud.

"You know," Eugene started, turning towards the large, looming castle gates. "I wonder why exactly those gates stay closed. What could they be hiding?"

"Oh, they aren't hiding anything, I bet," Rapunzel laughed, and rolled her eyes at him. "Hey. Don't you even think about it."

"Treasure," he said. He leaned back in his chair and propped his legs up on the table, smirking. "You know, if I was still a thief, I could've totally opened those gates and got in."

"Really, now?" She laughed, skeptical. He yawned, stretching his arms and putting them behind his head.

"Ah, yeah. Super easy. Right over the fence. I used to climb your castle all the time."

"You sure are cocky," she leaned forward and slapped his legs. "Eugene! Sit up straight and get your legs off the table. It's not very princely."

"Gosh, Blondie!" he smirked, putting down his feet and leaning across the table on his elbows.

She giggled and rested on her elbows, her lips close to his. "You're such a bad influence on me, Mr. Fitzherbert."

"All the better," he winked, and leaned forward to meet her lips with his. They kissed softly before pulling back and looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Eugene," she kissed his nose.

"Me too, goldie." he stood up and went around to pull out her chair. She stood up and curtsied to him, giggling. He wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. "Come on. I think they're going to open the gates, then we can finally see whatever giant secret they're hiding."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, taking his hand and starting for the giant gates. "Eugene. Seriously."

They joined the crowd, leaning against the edge of the bridge that overlooked the docks. Rapunzel stood against Eugene's chest, his arms wrapped around her waist, something quite improper, as she looked out at the arriving people as they exited their ships. Some were quite elegant, others looked extremely plain. There were so many different people.

As they neared the castle entrance, Eugene asked "Hey, Rapunzel?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever heard of déjà vu?"

Before Rapunzel could respond, her attention was drawn to a loud creaking noise, and everybody went silent except for a few gasps. Their heads snapped to the giant doors, and they began to open. Excitement bubbled in Rapunzel's stomach and she stood on her tiptoes to get a better look.

"Let me help you there, princess," Eugene smiled, grabbing her waist and hoisting her up a bit so she could see over the tops of everyone's head. People began flooding in, so Eugene sat her down and they locked hands and began to walk forward. Rapunzel glanced around excitedly, trying to peer ahead to see what was inside the gates. Then, she suddenly heard a loud voice. A singing voice.

_For the first time in forever…I'm getting what I'm dreaming of…!_

Appearing before the couple was a young girl that looked about 18. The girl was wearing a pretty black bodice with green sleeves. Her slender figure was topped by a head full of reddish hair with a noticeable Platinum single streak done up in bun. Her freckled face and blue eyes showed a look that was full of wonder and excitement; a look that one would have when seeing something truly amazing for the first time.

Rapunzel gave a smile while the girl ran off towards the opposite direction, continuing her singing.

_…__A chance to change my lonely world…a chance to find true love!..._

As they entered the castle gate, Rapunzel looked back at Eugene, who was giving her a very odd, almost smug, smile.

"Hey, you do that, too," Eugene looked at her. "Don't you remember the moment you left your tower?"

Rapunzel laughed as Eugene jokingly mocked the song she had sung until they reached the other side and entered the courtyard. There were large fountains with water gushing towards the skies. There were flags hanging from every part of the yard, embroidered with the silhouette of who she assumed to be Elsa. There were servants everywhere with plates of tall glasses of drinks and tiny appetizers that could be snacked on. Eugene snatched two glasses of the bubbly, golden liquid and handed one to Rapunzel. They went and saw on the fountains edge and drank their drinks as they watched people walk past into the castle.

"We'll go in in a little bit," Eugene held up his drink to Rapunzel. "To Elsa!"

"To Elsa!" She giggled and clinked her glass with his.

"So..." She said. "What's déjà vu?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

_She looks beautiful…_

That was what Rapunzel thought from her seat in the audience. The chapel in Arendelle's castle was packed with visiting royals, and Rapunzel and Eugene were in the middle pews. As such, Rapunzel was able to get a good view of the coronation ceremony as the chapel was awash in the sounds of a foreign song by the choir.

It was then that Queen Elsa walked up the aisle and passed right by Rapunzel, who happened to be standing at the aisle seat of the pew. Rapunzel took a look at her. She was indeed beautiful; tall, slender with white, glowing skin. She wore a look of calm coolness, her blue eyes set straight at attention, and her silvery blond hair done up in an elaborate bun. Dressed in a simple yet beautiful teal dress with a magenta cape, she looked every bit the queen Rapunzel imagined her to be, and reminded Rapunzel of her mother (_My real mother…_) in Corona. The freckled made Rapunzel realize that her cousin was becoming queen at a young age.

Rapunzel shuddered slightly.

"You okay, blondie?" asked Eugene with a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm alright" said Rapunzel, trying to smile back.

"Are you sure? Ugh, I knew I should have remembered to ask them to pack coats, I'm sorry."

"Eugene" whispered Rapunzel as she held his hand "It's no big deal. We can just get coats here later, maybe after the ball tonight." Eugene, reassured, nodded and looked back towards the altar as everyone sat down.

Rapunzel smiled and turned back towards the altar. She tried to pay attention to the ceremony, but she was in deep thought.

It may have been her imagination, but she could have sworn that the sudden but brief chill came the moment Elsa passed her by. Deciding it was not worth thinking about, she observed Elsa kneeling down in front of the priest at the altar. Rapunzel then laid her eyes on the girl standing at the right side.

* * *

_"Déjà vu is that feeling you get when you've seen something happening now happened before. It's like you're reliving a past event." said Eugene, as they entered the chapel and sat in the pews._

_"Oooooh, I get it. Like you're reliving something you've seen before" remarked Rapunzel. "Why do you ask?"_

_"You didn't get that weird feeling when we spotted that singing girl just a while ago?" asked Eugene. The chapel bell rang._

_"Nope," said Rapunzel. Before she could continue, the chapel doors opened and in came that same girl. She looked flustered as she put on a nervous smile and rushed towards the altar, a small smell of seaweed following her around._

_Something in her brain slid into place._

_"No…" said Rapunzel in amazement as she looked back at Eugene. He said nothing as he gave a toothy, cocky smile._

* * *

Rapunzel experienced it again and understood. Judging from her position at the altar and her fancy dress, she could not be anybody else but the other cousin her parents mentioned, Anna. As Elsa stood up from the floor, the princess of Arendelle turned around for a brief moment as she seemed to be waving lightly at somebody. Rapunzel examined her again. Yes, the freckles and the blue eyes were a giveaway. The way she carried herself, not quite like Elsa, signified her younger age and inexperience. The more she looked at the princess, the more Rapunzel saw herself. It was quite eerie, and she very much hoped to meet and talk with her and the queen during the ball.

Elsa's back was turned to the crowd as a small crown was placed on her head. She grabbed an ornamental orb and scepter and turned around as the priest declared Elsa was Queen and the crowd, Rapunzel and Eugene included, stood up and applauded. Elsa then, perhaps too quickly, put the ornaments back down on the pillow and put on blue gloves that Rapunzel did not notice before.

"She looked a little too nervous, don't you think?" asked Rapunzel to Eugene.

"Not really," he replied. "She just became a queen; I think some nervousness is warranted. Wouldn't you be nervous too if you became queen?"

"I guess…" said Rapunzel, unconvinced. She observed Elsa and her sister passing by them. When they passed by Rapunzel, she felt nothing. No sudden and random drop in temperature. She concluded that sensation must have been her imagination as she and Eugene followed the royal procession to the main hall of the castle.

* * *

_Man…I hope none of these royal folks recognize me…_

That was what Eugene thought from his position in the audience. The edge of the ballroom was packed as couples were dancing. Rapunzel was watching the dance moves intently, lost in her own world. Eugene tried to smile but he couldn't.

His encounter with the ice deliverer unnerved him. He never once imagined the repercussions of his actions. He was so engrossed in the savage pleasure of his actions that he didn't consider how people must have felt. Eugene remembered various jobs he had taken; heists, house robberies, pick-pocketing, etc, and he felt more and more ashamed. He made a mental note to tell Rapunzel that at some point, they ought to visit the other kingdoms he had traveled to in his journeys and formally apologize and make up for everything he had done.

"Eugene? Earth to Eugene?" asked Rapunzel, waving her hand in front of him with a playful smile.

"Huh-what?" he said, awkwardly. He noticed that the song was finished and everyone was turned to the other end of the hall adjacent to the door. He saw what was going on immediately and paid attention.

"Presenting, her majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" said a booming aide. Elsa walked from the right side of the hall, in complete grace and poise. Eugene admired that in her; if her parents were still alive, Eugene imagined, they would be very proud. Eugene then remembered his random outburst back in Corona and felt for Elsa. She too is an orphan. But unlike Eugene who had never known his parents, Elsa to his understanding lost her parents when she barely became a young adult. Eugene had never known that feeling of a loving family until he had met Rapunzel, and he was sure that Elsa had that same feeling that was tragically cut short. Eugene also envied Elsa; at least she had a younger sister.

And speaking of that younger sister…

"Princess Anna, of Arendelle!"

Everyone waited. A few seconds passed before Anna, came in from the left; all laughs and nervous hellos and waving. Eugene distinctly heard a few coughs and murmurs in the audience. He couldn't help but give a small chuckle as Rapunzel elbowed him, smiling. Eugene immediately saw Rapunzel in Anna when she first appeared outside the castle gates, and found it funny how it took much longer for Rapunzel herself to catch on. He had a feeling that Rapunzel and Anna would be best buddies when they met. _Genes._

* * *

Rapunzel put her plate down at the end of the table, completely stuffed. Dinner as the ball was underway was a simple affair; no dining tables and chairs, just two buffet tables at either end of the hall. Rapunzel watched as Eugene was finally finishing the last of his meal.

"Wow. Were you really that hungry?"

"Of course" said Eugene, voice slightly muffled. "A male's got to eat."

"Uh-huh" said Rapunzel, eyebrows raised. "Maximus eats a lot too and you don't see him getting fat".

"Hey!" said a slightly offended Eugene as he put his plate down. "I resent that!"

"Yeah…and the last thing I want is for our first royal portrait to have the artist struggle to get your nose AND your stomach right."

"Oh come on, cut me a break here!" said Eugene in a slight panic. "You know this great body of mine will never get fat."

"We shall see soon enough after the ball then, huh?" said Rapunzel in the best alluring voice she could make.

Eugene smiled his winning smile again. "Oh you know it…"

Rapunzel blinked her eyebrows attractively for a few seconds before she snorted. "Ugh, that was so lame, Eugene".

Eugene laughed "Yours too!"

They both smiled and observed the dancing couples. They gave each other a nod and they walked hand-in-hand to the center of the ballroom. As they danced lightly, Rapunzel observed where her cousins were standing. Both appeared to be looking embarrassed, Anna in particular. She then spotted the short, elderly man and his two large men approaching Elsa, and Rapunzel distinctly heard the man say "Wesselton!"

"What an annoying little man," said Rapunzel. "Who is that guy, anyway?"

"Oh" said Eugene off-handedly. "That's the Duke of Weasel-town".

"Weasel-town?" giggled Rapunzel. "No wonder he looks so grumpy. He probably grew old and shrunk from being grouchy and correcting that pronunciation". She then spotted the Duke dragging Anna away; the latter looked more than a little annoyed. Rapunzel looked towards Elsa, and she was giving a smile, making her guess that Elsa forced the Duke onto Anna. She also noticed Elsa rubbing her gloved hands.

_Odd habit for her_, thought Rapunzel.

The couple's dancing was interrupted by the Duke, dancing in a very odd manner that resembled a chicken and a monkey, all the while his toupee was flapping on his head. Rapunzel suppressed a laugh as she ran behind the nearest pillar, giggling like mad. Eugene came by and was laughing too. They decided to wait and make sure Elsa and Anna had no other visitors before meeting the sisters, and sure enough, after the Duke dropped back Anna off, the two were alone.

As Rapunzel and Eugene walked towards them, Rapunzel noticed Anna was walking away from Elsa, her head ducked and low. Rapunzel was disappointed by turn of events, but knew that talking to Elsa was good enough. Rapunzel was still at a good enough distance to hear a small cry that made her turn around.

"Hans!"

"Glad I caught you."

Rapunzel saw that Anna had almost fallen over and that she was saved from falling by a man. From this distance, she saw that the man was Prince Hans. She saw the two walking off towards the door, and Rapunzel frowned. There was something about Hans that she disliked; he seemed polite enough but she sensed a certain amount of rudeness to him. Rapunzel wondered if Anna would be able to spot it as well.

* * *

_OK…so far, so good. Keep it together…conceal, don't feel._

That was what Queen Elsa thought from her place at the front of the ballroom. She tried very hard to conceal her sadness at Anna's sudden departure. She felt very, very sorry for her. She knows all Anna wants is to always have the castle gates open to have balls and meet and talk with people forever. But it was impossible. After today, this can never happen again. For everyone else's sake, and for Anna's, the gates must be closed again.

_Mama…Papa…I wish you were here…_

So distracted was her thoughts that she did not notice Anna leaving the ball, and the aide calling her attention.

"Your majesty? Excuse me? Your majesty?"

"Oh! Ahem. Sorry Kai." said Elsa as she cleared her throat and rubbed her gloved hands together. "What is it?"

Kai pointed towards a couple that had come before them.

"Prince Eugene, and Princess Rapunzel, of Corona."

Elsa observed the two newcomers. Both were wearing the same colors of purple, though the prince, Eugene, was also wearing gold. Elsa was slightly surprised at their appearance; the two had to be the youngest among the dignitaries to visit.

"Queen Elsa," said Rapunzel as she curtsied and Eugene bowed. "It is an honor to meet your acquaintance."

"The honor is all mine, princess." replied Elsa. "I must say I am surprised you came. I was expecting the king and queen."

"Ah, yes, well," said Eugene. "Our father was adamant on us visiting Arendelle. Same as our mother."

Elsa nodded and noticed the pairs' hands.

"Oh," remarked Elsa. "You two are married, then?"

"Yes, your highness" said Rapunzel smiling and holding Eugene's hand. "We actually married a few days ago."

Elsa replied calmly, "That is wonderful. Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you, Queen Elsa" said Rapunzel.

Elsa observed Rapunzel and Eugene giving each other looks and nudges. For some strange reason, Rapunzel reminded her of Anna.

Eugene stepped forward. "Queen Elsa, the princess and I are here for two reasons, one of which would be better saved for letter. About the other reason though, we were wondering if we can request something."

"I see…" said Elsa. "And what is this request?"

"You see, our king mentioned to us that Corona and Arendelle were to become economical partners" said Eugene. "And…well, after what happened three years ago-"

Elsa stared, wide-eyed.

* * *

_"Mama, Papa, why do you have to go?" asked Elsa, crying. She could not help it. She tried her hardest but she could not hold it in. Inside her room, Arendelle's King and Queen were hugging Elsa as the ice continued to engulf the walls._

_"Don't worry, Elsa" said the queen as she caressed Elsa's hair. "It will only be two weeks. Then we will be back before you know it."_

* * *

"-we were hoping that Arendelle and Corona-"

* * *

_"Where are you going?" sniffed Elsa._

_"To the kingdom of Corona" said the queen. "We have some… _trade business_ to attend there."_

_"You sure it will only be two weeks?" asked Elsa. The ice was slowly beginning to recede._

_"Yes" said the king. He looked at Elsa. "Now, do you remember what we said?"_

_"Conceal. Don't feel."_

_"That's my girl." said the king. He and the queen kissed Elsa and they departed the room._

_"We love you" said the queen as she closed the door._

* * *

"-would try and be partners again, like siblings-"

* * *

_Elsa knelt on the wall, her head on her knees. She heard footsteps outside her door pause, and then quickly run off. The ice enveloped the walls again…_

* * *

"No."

Eugene stopped, staring at Elsa. Rapunzel too was taken aback.

"I-I'm sorry" said Elsa, calming herself as best as she could. "No. Not right now."

Rapunzel and Eugene opened their mouths in protest, but Elsa cut them off.

"Not at this time, perhaps another day. I thank you for coming, but now is not the proper time to discuss this." And with a wave of her hand she commanded Kai to lead them away back towards the ball.

Elsa turned her back and took deep breaths as she rubbed her gloved hands together.

_Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel._

_Don't let them know._

* * *

Boredom.

That was what Maximus and Pascal felt as the two stayed in the castle stable. Both wanted to go inside the castle but Eugene insisted the captain of the ship should send them to the stable. Pascal was a bit sluggish from the cold temperature, but that didn't stop him from catching bugs and having dinner. Maximus in the meantime was trying to stay awake and alert, but it was difficult.

Their reverie was interrupted by the opening and slamming of the stable doors and singing.

_Love is an open…dooooooooor! Love is an open...dooooooooor!_

Maximus and Pascal spotted what appeared to be a young man and woman playing with each other, the woman inside the stable opening the doors, while the man was trying to catch her. Maximus and Pascal observed the two having their fun before the man ran off. Before the woman could run towards him, she spotted the two.

"Aw!" said the woman, going towards Pascal and caressing him. "Aren't you just the cutest thing?" She also spotted Maximus and patted his head. Maximus felt strangely comfortable.

"You bored? Don't worry. The party may be over soon, if Elsa has anything to say about it", muttered the woman.

She then ran off, leaving the horse and chameleon thoroughly confused at what just happened and how there can be somebody so much like Rapunzel.

* * *

"Well, that didn't go over well," Eugene grumbled.

Rapunzel nodded. "Yeah, that was weird of Elsa to suddenly go funny like that. And we never got to tell her about us. Not, like, us, I mean them and me and my parents and, well, you so it's kind of like us… Oh, sorry." She looked down embarrassed, suddenly overcome by sadness. She sighed. " I'm mumbling again…"

He took her head in his arms and made her look deep into his eyes. "Rapunzel, I love it when you mumble." He gave her a loving smile. Mumbling was the thing her _other_ mother, Gothel, had hated the most, and it was also one of the things he loved the most about her. "And don't you ever apologize for it again, okay?"

"Okay." Rapunzel gave him a sad smile. Then, her mood completely changed, again. "So, we'll talk to her again in a while, right? Of course, we will be here –in Arendelle, I mean- for some time, but the sooner we tell them the better. Gosh, I'm nervous! She was even resentful when we talked to her about a simple alliance, imagine me telling her I'm her cousin!"

"She'll open up. Don't you worry." Eugene smiled at her as he said "Well, this ball doesn't look it will finish soon." He knew that it must be past midnight already and it would likely be another hour or two before the ball ended. He turned to Rapunzel "You want to dance again, blondie?"

"In a bit" said Rapunzel, clearly distracted. Eugene looked around and saw Anna return with another guy, chiseling in through the guests to reach Elsa.

"Say, who's that with Anna?" he asked Rapunzel.

"That's Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles." she replied back as she started intently at the couple.

Eugene nodded. He had never heard of such a place. The couple walked towards the dance floor and they were about to dance when they spotted Elsa walking away towards the entrance, Anna and Hans in tow. They were close enough to hear their conversation.

"The party is over. Close the gates" said Elsa to her aide.

"What?" protested Anna, "Elsa, _no_. No, wait!" she said as she grabbed Elsa's hand, pulling the glove off.

Elsa gasped. "Give me my glove!"

"Elsa, please! _Please!_ I can't live like this anymore!" cried Anna.

Elsa looked saddened. "Then leave!" she said to Anna, as she turned away towards the door.

Anna yelled "What did I ever do to you?" By then, their argument has captured the attention of everyone in the room.

"Enough Anna…" muttered Elsa.

"No! Why? Why do you shut me out?" asked Anna. "Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!"

"I said _ENOUGH!_" the queen yelled, as she waved her hand at Anna. Suddenly, jagged crystals of ice appeared on the floor, pointing towards Anna and everyone else near them. Eugene stared, wide-eyed, and looked at Rapunzel.

The Coronian princess was shocked to the core at what she had just witnessed. She vaguely heard the Duke say words like "sorcery" and "dubious", but she didn't care. She had thought the magic with her long, golden hair, its ability to heal and reverse aging was the extent of magic she would see. But this, whatever Elsa just did, this was on a completely whole new level.

"Elsa?"

Anna's voice got Rapunzel's attention. She saw Elsa give a horrified look towards everyone as she ran out the door. For a few moments nobody did anything until Anna, Hans and the Duke ran after her. Soon enough, the whole ballroom was in a panic, people screaming and running around at what they had seen the Queen of Arendelle do.

Rapunzel and Eugene observed the chaos, nodded, dodged around the people, and ran out of the ballroom towards the night.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**

Just when Maximus was finally letting down his guard and drifting to sleep, he was awoken by screams. Looking out of the stable, he saw what appeared to be structures of ice enveloping portions of the castle. Maximus tried to get Pascal's attention, but the chameleon had long fallen asleep on his mane. He shook his head a number of times and Pascal finally woke up, fully alert at what was happening. The two burst through the stable doors just in time to notice that the fjord was freezing completely solid. Running across the freezing water was a young woman, different from the other woman minutes earlier, fleeing towards the direction of a mountain with a tall spire.

The stable-keeper tried to bring Maximus back inside, but the horse would not budge. The horse and the man continued struggle for several minutes when a castle servant arrived.

"Hey! What's going on up there?" asked the stable-keeper.

"It's our queen." answered the servant. "She is some kind of witch that has evil ice powers, and she threatened to kill people!"

The stable-keeper looked stunned as he was trying to subdue Maximus. "Are you serious? That's horrible!" He noticed the other fellow picking out a horse. "What are you doing getting Princess Anna's horse?"

The servant shrugged. "She said she wants to chase after her. Something about it being her fault and wanting to talk to her."

"Seriously? Why? Does the princess also have magic too, like controlling fire?"

"She says she's normal, but I don't know what to believe anymore. Might as well do what she asks." The servant left with the horse.

It was several minutes before the stable-keeper gave up, dropping to the ground. Finally free, Maximus with Pascal on the saddle dashed towards the castle.

* * *

"What the heck was that?!" panted Eugene. "Elsa had magic this whole time and nobody knew?"

Rapunzel didn't respond, and continued to run. She ditched her heels as she (barefoot) and Eugene dashed through the castle hall and out into the courtyard. The moment she stepped out, she stopped, shivering.

Eugene held onto her. "Whoa. Now that's… cold." Now more than ever, he regretted forgetting to have coats packed.

Rapunzel hugged Eugene tightly. He sighed. "Great. Just the way I wanted to die."

"You're not gonna die." She told him, but he completely ignored her.

"This is the story of how I froze to death." He said dramatically and she elbowed him.

"Eugene."

"This is the worst thing that has ever happened to anyone."

Rapunzel snorted. "Try being locked in a tower for eighteen years."

"At least you had shelter and warmth! I think being trapped in this kingdom for eighteen hours has been more deadly. I don't see how it could get any worse." He complained, and just then a chilling wind blew, as the storm intensified.

"Oh, come on!" Eugene shouted, and he felt Rapunzel shiver in his arms.

"I-I don't think I like the c-c-cold eit-ther.", she said as her teeth started to chatter. Eugene started to drag her back inside but she was refused.

"No! No, we g-got to know what's g-g-going on!"

Eugene stared at her at a loss for words. "Hey! You're freezing out here; I'm more used to temperatures like these." She raised an eyebrow. "Let me see what's going on while you go back inside". Rapunzel was about to open her mouth in protest when Eugene pressed a finger to her lips. "Please…" he pleaded. Rapunzel grumpily nodded, with her arms folded her across her chest as she was led inside by Eugene.

He later got back to the courtyard, fully taking the scene before him. The water in the fountains was completely solidified. It had also started to snow. All around, the people of Arendelle and others were muttering and panicking.

"Queen Elsa did this!"

"Our queen is a witch! Our kingdom is lost!"

"I knew I should not come here, this whole place is a monstrosity!"

"She froze the fjord! I saw her do it!"

"She must have killed her parents with her powers when she was young!"

That last comment touched a nerve for Eugene, but he was distracted. He saw a castle aide bring a horse, and Anna getting on the saddle._ No, she can't be seriously doing what I think she is doing._

"I leave Prince Hans in charge!" called Anna. She and Hans exchanged a couple of words before Anna departed on the horse into the night. Eugene watched her leave in disbelief. She had to be crazy, searching for her magical, icy sister in this weather. But there was nothing to do now.

* * *

Rapunzel was back in the now-deserted ballroom, huddled around a curtain.

It's official. I hate the cold. The curtains were warm enough for Rapunzel to at least think straight and digest what she had just witnessed.

Elsa had magic. She had magic. Rapunzel simply could not believe it. She glanced out the window and noticed that fjord was solidified, eliminating any chances of leaving. It didn't matter to her anyway because of their plans, but those too were now put on hold.

The ballroom doors burst open and in came a white blur.

"Maximus!" she said in surprise. "Over here!" Maximus went over to Rapunzel immediately as she stood up. Pascal jumped into her hands, less energetic than usual.

Rapunzel gasped in dismay. Arendelle was in the "less hot" summer weather in July, but nighttime in Arendelle was always going to be cold. The sudden drop in temperature made things worse, as Pascal was sluggish and nigh inactive. She knew chameleons didn't hibernate, but this was still too much for the little guy to handle.

"Pascal, you're freezing! Come here." She went back to the curtains and she and the chameleon huddled together while Maximus stood by her side.

"Very curious…" said a voice.

Rapunzel looked up in surprise.

* * *

Eugene was on his way towards the castle as he overheard Hans and the Duke.

"She says it's her fault, so why not! That poor excuse for a princess should have kept her big fat mouth shut!" said the Duke in hysterics.

There was a rustling sound and footsteps. Eugene turned around and saw Hans staring squarely (down) at the Duke, as the two tall guys pulled out swords.

"I will not have you talking about Princess Anna that way. She had no idea what would happen." said Hans in a threatening voice.

"Hah!" retorted the Duke as he took a slight step back. "And even if she does reach that witch queen, what could she possibly do? She might kill her like she almost tried to kill me!"

Hans rubbed his forehead. "You. Slipped. On. Her. Ice! And like Anna said, it was an accident." He stood up straighter as he said "If you excuse me, I have a kingdom to save instead of acting like a weasel."

Hans passed by Eugene and called out to a servant, while the Duke was left fuming. Eugene approached the servant, a woman, just as Hans was finished giving his instructions.

"And I want you and as many others as possible to gather up stocks of cloaks from the castle. Ask the shopkeepers to also give out their supplies to anyone in need of them. And ask the chef to prepare hot soup and get out all the stocks of glogg by daybreak, uh…"

"Gerda" said the woman as she bowed.

"Yes. Gerda." said Hans as he left. Eugene followed Gerda as she was rounding up the castle staff.

"Uh, excuse me," said Eugene as Gerda turned around in surprise. "My wife's in the castle and she's freezing. Do you mind if you can help me get some warm clothes and a cloak for her and me?"

"Oh! Yes, certainly, please follow me" said Gerda as she entered the castle. Eugene had no idea where Rapunzel was in the castle and he hoped that she wasn't lost somewhere.

* * *

The voice came from the aide, Kai. He took a step closer and observed Rapunzel.

"Hmm…" said Kai, examining Rapunzel. "You most certainly look like her, but that is about it."

Rapunzel looked up. "Look like who?"

"Princess Anna." replied Kai.

Rapunzel raised her eyebrow. _If only he knew…_ "I have been getting that feeling a lot today, and it's starting to get a little bit tiresome." The weather was not helping her spirits, and she shivered again.

"Oh my," said Kai as he helped Rapunzel up. "Come with me, your highness. Let me take you to a room." Rapunzel nodded in gratitude as she took Maximus, Pascal sleeping on his mane. Kai stopped.

"The horse stays with me." said Rapunzel. "He's as much of a friend as Pascal here, and I'm not leaving my friend behind." Kai shook his head as he continued to lead Rapunzel through the castle.

Kai sighed. "Oh…I knew it was going to happen sooner or later."

"What was going to happen?" asked Rapunzel.

"Queen Elsa's powers being unleashed."

Rapunzel glanced at Kai. "You knew the queen had ice powers? Why didn't you say so sooner?"

"Because of our departed majesties, the king and queen of Arendelle. My wife and I have been in the service of the royal family since Elsa's birth, and we were sworn to never tell anybody. Even after the accident and most of the castle staff was let go, we stayed on."

"Wait," asked Rapunzel. "What accident?"

* * *

"Where is that man? He should be helping me here!"

Gerda was in a panic, gathering as many cloaks and supplies as she could in the stock room. "You!" she told Eugene. "Help me out here!"

With little choice in the matter, Eugene held as much stuff as he could while other servants arrived to bring the items to the Great Hall. "What man are you talking about?"

"My husband, Kai."

"Kai? Isn't that the aide of Els_\- I mean-_ Queen Elsa?" asked Eugene. At that, Gerda crossed her arms and sighed.

"The king and queen, may they rest in peace, were wrong to have kept Elsa's power a secret."

"You knew Elsa had magic? And how long was this exactly?"

Gerda raised her eyebrows. "Well, no point in keeping it a secret now. Everyone knows it." The last servant took the supplies from Eugene, while Gerda relayed Hans's orders about soup and glogg. As the servant departed, she set aside cloaks and other supplies for Eugene. "Now, where is your wife?"

"Uh…maybe in the ballroom?" said Eugene. Gerda said nothing as she led him to the ballroom.

"My husband and I worked for the king and queen since Elsa was born. She always had those powers, but they were no problem, even after Anna's birth." Gerda reminisced. "Elsa and Anna were sweetest and kindest sisters you could ever meet. The two loved each other so much… Then one night it all went wrong. That accident..." sighed Gerda.

"Accident?" asked Eugene.

* * *

"Oh no…" said Rapunzel.

Kai nodded. "After Elsa accidentally hurt Anna, the king and queen took the two away and went somewhere. I don't know where unfortunately, but when they got back, things changed. Nearly all the staff except my wife Gerda and I were let go, and we were ordered to close the gates." Kai was still leading Rapunzel through the castle with Pascal on Maximus in tow. The snow left the horse's shoes wet, leaving prints all over the floor.

"And what happened to Elsa and Anna?" asked Rapunzel.

"Well," said Kai. "The two were separated. The king and queen felt Elsa should not be around other people out of fear of harming them." Kai muttered. "I don't know whether that was the right thing to do, but no point now. The damage is done."

"At any rate" continued Kai. "The two sisters grew up by themselves. Anna was allowed to at least go around the castle. Gerda and the queen tutored her for her studies, same with Elsa, but of course the two were kept away from each other. Anna always seemed to be a free spirit, she longed to go outside and have fun, but she couldn't. Elsa was the more studious one I suppose. Her isolation from everyone and the majesty's insistent orders kept led to her learning much more and picking up various interests, like an affinity for Geometry."

Rapunzel nodded in agreement. She was surprised about how much more alike she was with her cousins than she first had thought. When she was growing up, Mother Gothel insisted she be kept away in the tower as well. As a result she did a lot of self-learning, reading every book that was brought to her for days on end. She wondered briefly if she shared more traits with Elsa than Anna, then considered. Anna longed to be free too.

Kai continued. "Things continued for the next few years until Elsa was about your age, your highness. And then…"

* * *

"Our majesties met that tragic accident" said Gerda, wiping away a tear.

Eugene's imagination of Rapunzel being a combination of Elsa and Anna was gone. "The two were going to Corona." sympathized Eugene.

"Indeed, where you're from if I'm not mistaken" noted Gerda as she glanced at Eugene's getup. "Well, after their deaths, we were all left to grieve on our own, Anna and Elsa especially." The two stopped in front of a portrait. A portrait, Eugene noticed, that was completely covered by a black cloth.

"That's them?" asked Eugene.

"Yes" said Gerda sadly. "Anna and Elsa suffered the most of course, but for a while, Anna stopped being the free spirit she was. She would spend hours on end outside of Elsa's door, sobbing. I can only imagine what Elsa was going through; perhaps the control of her powers was getting worse."

Eugene said nothing for a while before asking:

"But what about where Elsa's powers came from?" asked Eugene.

"Your guess is as good as mine" shrugged Gerda. "It's likely the king and queen knew, but that secret died with them at sea." Gerda said nothing until she stared at the floor and shrieked in alarm. "What is all this?!"

Eugene looked down and saw hoof prints. He took a look at them closer. There was only one horse he knew that would step into a castle uninvited.

"I think I know where my wife is," he said to a stunned Gerda.

* * *

Kai finally brought Rapunzel to a room.

"Here we are" he said to Rapunzel. She walked in still distracted from what she had learned, and observed her surroundings; it was a nice modest room with a bed for two and comfortable looking chairs.

"If I'm not mistaken, there should be additional warmer clothes if you desire to use them" said Kai. Rapunzel opened the doors and discovered boots and winter clothes for men and women. She looked at Kai.

"I did not prepare this. Queen Elsa was adamant on closing the gates once again after her coronation, so it is likely this room was untouched since what happened 13 years ago."

Rapunzel asked "Are you sure you don't know where Elsa's powers came from?"

Kai sighed, starting to lose patience. "Yes, your highness. I do not know where they came from. Why are you insistent on knowing?"

"Oh, well, no reason. I guess I just have never seen magic before" lied Rapunzel, disappointed.

Kai shook his head "Well, you should hope this is the only magic you will see in your lifetime. And Queen Elsa is still out there somewhere. Who knows what will happen?" He was about to exit when he spotted Maximus standing outside the door.

"Maximus stays outside the room." said Rapunzel to Kai. Rapunzel took Pascal from Maximus as Kai was about to leave. Before he left Rapunzel called out "Thank you, for all of this and for telling me everything."

Kai bowed. "You're welcome, Princess Rapunzel." He smiled lightly. "I feel relieved."

He shut the door as Rapunzel tucked Pascal in some of the warm clothes.

* * *

On his way out of the castle, he ran into…

"Kai!" said a voice. He looked up and saw his wife, Gerda, accompanied by Eugene. "Where have you been?" accused Gerda. "I am about ready to give you a piece of my mind!"

Kai looked directly at Eugene. "I was helping this young man's wife there" he said, pointing towards the room.

"Maximus!" exclaimed Eugene. He walked briskly towards the room, but not before stopping and turning back to Gerda. "Thanks for helping me out, and for telling me that story."

Gerda looked surprised, and then smiled. "You're welcome, young man. Go; be with your wife now." Eugene nodded and continued towards the room.

As the two servants walked off, Kai asked Gerda "You told him, too?"

"Yes, and so what if I did? It's about time I got all of this off of my chest." Gerda looked at Kai. "And what about you?"

"She's like, and yet isn't like, Princess Anna. That's what got my attention. That and that she's been asking quite a bit about where Queen Elsa's power came from."

Gerda looked sad. "I guess we'll never know" she said, as the two servants walked towards the Great Hall.

* * *

"You've been holding up, Maximus?"

Maximus neighed as Eugene patted him lightly. Maximus stood at attention at the right side of the door, but collapsed and fell asleep at once. Feeling the day's events catch up to him too, Eugene opened the door. She saw Rapunzel on the floor at a corner wall, tucking in Pascal. She looked up and stood. Eugene said nothing as the two wordlessly embraced each other.

It was around three in the morning when Rapunzel and Eugene finally went to their bed, tired and exhausted from the day's events. Rapunzel could not be sure if Eugene was sleeping, but her mind was far elsewhere for her to be asleep.

She understood. She understood now why Elsa and Anna acted the way they did at the ball. Rewinding back events, she thought of Elsa's behavior during the coronation and Anna's behavior when Rapunzel and Eugene first met her at the gates. She thought back to what Kai told her about the sisters' childhoods and subsequent loss of their parents. Rapunzel thought herself to be lucky for having parents; even Mother Gothel acted like a mother of sorts despite the entire lie her childhood was. But at least she had somebody.

Elsa and Anna, Rapunzel realized, had nobody. Not even each other, because of Elsa's powers. She wondered about how Elsa was able to cope for so long before she finally broke that night, her powers finally being unleashed and freezing Arendelle. Rapunzel felt extreme sorrow, something she had not felt since she thought she had lost Eugene forever. Rapunzel felt powerless for the first time since she lost her hair. She felt she had a bond with Elsa and Anna, not because of personality, looks, royal stations, or their close relation, but because of her experience. She wanted, more than anything right now, to help them in coping with their grief and getting their lives back on track. She too knew what it was like to live alone and in fear because of her powers, but thanks to a man named Eugene Fitzherbert, she was able to at last see the light, as if the fog has lifted.

As tears ran down Rapunzel's cheek, she fell asleep, hoping that wherever Elsa and Anna were, they would be alright, and that they would be together again for the first time in forever.

* * *

It was daybreak when Maximus was awoken by a sudden rumbling sound, and a more abnormal drop in temperature.

He neighed as he knocked his hooves on the door, observing what was happening outside the window.

Rapunzel and Eugene were woken up, also noticing the drop in temperature. They hastily bundled up in winter clothing as Pascal was awoken too. They felt the rumbling continue as they stepped out of the room, Rapunzel grabbing Pascal in her gloved hand.

The four stared in utter amazement and horror. From their view, they could see the North Mountain. The last time they saw it, clouds had obscured a portion of the mountain, but now in the light of day, the clouds were gone, and so was the left side of the mountain.

In its place, like a shining beautiful ornament, was what appeared to be a giant castle entirely made of ice.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The people of Arendelle were observing a bizarre scene. North Mountain was actually miles and miles away, but it was clearly visible to the people and kingdom it dwarfed. So it was that the Arendellians and any stranded by the solidified fjord noticed something different: a gigantic castle made of ice that took up the left side. Eyewitness accounts from early risers testified that the first sign of trouble came at the crack of dawn; a rumbling sound, followed by an abnormal drop in temperature, as what started as simple blocks and pillars of ice rose into the sky and became one defined structure. Then, as quickly as it began, it ended and the ice castle was quickly covered by clouds. In fact, clouds were quickly covering the entire kingdom. The people of Arendelle did not know what to make of what they had just witnessed as they gathered in the castle courtyard.

"Mommy, what was that? It was beautiful…"

"What did I just drink last night? No more of this stuff for me!"

"Queen Elsa must have created that! She will bring her wrath upon us all!"

"She wants to take over the world! Of course!"

"What happened to Princess Anna?"

"I must warn my kingdom! I will run across the fjord if I have to!"

So caught up were the people that they did not pay any heed to another odd sight that was walking out of the castle: a man and a woman bundled up in winter clothing being followed by a horse, and the woman holding a bundle of clothes in her hand with the head of a chameleon popping out.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Eugene, as he observed Rapunzel adjusting her clothes.

"Yep." said Rapunzel, one hand holding Pascal's bundle of clothes. She used her free hand to make sure the two coats and cloak were on the right way. Eugene rubbed his head as the last vestiges of sleep left him with the sting of cold weather. Not that there was much in him anyway after mulling over the events of yesterday. Before they decided to walk out of the castle and assess the situation, Rapunzel was dead set on wearing what looked at least three complete sets of upper winter clothing on herself. Eugene knew that after her experience last night, she would rather be anywhere else but here. Considering that the temperature was dropping rapidly, he was tempted to run back inside and grab an extra pair to bundle up in as well.

"You alright, Pascal?" asked Rapunzel to the chameleon. Pascal nodded, still cold but much more comfortable as he was wrapped around bundles of heavy clothing. Eugene resisted snorting; the two with their endless bundles looked like a pair of multicolored boulders; the larger of which needed to almost waddle around to get to places. Before Eugene could laugh, another thought passed his mind and he frowned.

This was really not the honeymoon he had wanted. Yeah, absolutely not. All he had asked for was two romantic weeks for the two of them, to finally be able to… be a couple, without breaking Corona's laws. And this 'honeymoon' lacked in more than one ways.

Kissing? _No._

Having sex? _Hell no.(Grrr!)_

Wondering in the cold, worrying about the magical cousin-queen who run up the mountains and her sister who went after her? _Yeah. That's apparently ok._

Being insufferably frustrating? _Oh yeah. That's cool too._

Eugene growled, and Maximus poked him sharply, which Eugene took offense to. Rapunzel was too busy fussing over Pascal to notice the exchange. Eugene coughed dramatically, holding the spot the horse had hit him.

"I… can't… breathe…"

_Don't care. _Maximus replied silently.

Eugene then gave up the acting and looked at him, eyebrows raised.

_What's wrong with you?_

"We're in the middle of the summer and it's freaking freezing! Do I need more reasons to be grumpy?"

The horse rolled his eyes. _There's more than that. _He noted, and the prince's jaw dropped. How could a horse know him so well?

"Well it's… She's just… I'm just…frustrated, you know?"

Blink.

"…Sexually."

Glare.

"Well, _you_ asked!"

Maximus raised his eyebrows. _You could have warned me._

Eugene smiled. "And miss that face?" he chuckled.

The horse snorted. _Why do I even bother?_

"Oh, I don't know." He replied and earned another poke.

_Just pretend this never happened._

Rapunzel then drew her attention to them, not giving Eugene the chance to say more, and she took his hand as she observed the North Mountain. "Do you think Elsa is up there?"

"She has to be" said Eugene nodding. "We don't know anyone else who can make ice appear out of nowhere."

Rapunzel shook her head. "Controlling ice and freezing things at the touch are something, but creating an entire castle? Just how much was Elsa hiding?"

_"How much was she hiding, indeed?"_

Rapunzel and Eugene turned around and noticed the Duke of Wesselton appear with his two magnetized guards.

"Look at what she has started! She runs away and freezes the fjord, next thing you know she creates ice castles as if she was playing with a toy! She is a menace and threat to this world we inhabit!" said the Duke hysterically.

Rapunzel and Eugene exchanged looks of annoyance, something not unnoticed by the Duke.

"Oh, ha ha!" said the Duke angrily. "Laugh now, but just watch what happens. I bet she is the one who also caused this colder weather. I can just imagine what she is thinking" ranted the Duke as he adopted a high pitch voice "_Oooh, what should I do today? I know! How about I ruin the Duke's life! _Her demonic magic that knows only to destroy will see to that!"

At last, Rapunzel lost patience.

"Sir Duke," said Rapunzel in a calm voice with gritted teeth. "If you say another thing about Queen Elsa and her so-called demonic magic, I will punch you in the mouth." Eugene giggled to that.

The Duke gasped audibly. "How _DARE _you!" he nearly shouted. His two men looked at the couple fiercely while Maximus was huffing. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to, you child? I am the Duke of-"

"Enough." said an authoritative voice.

The Duke and the couple spotted Prince Hans walking outside the castle, accompanied by a number of servants and guards. Rapunzel and Eugene spotted Kai and Gerda in the throng, looking around with sad expressions on their faces. The castle staff stood where they were as Hans approached the two antagonistic groups.

"Your fighting will get you nowhere. Now stop this at once, both of you. Or the swords of these men and Princess Rapunzel's fist won't be the only thing you will worry about." He glanced around, seeing some of the people have apprehensive looks from the fight that nearly broke out.

"Arendelle is in a crisis, and Princess Anna entrusted me to look after the kingdom while she will try and talk some sense into Queen Elsa to end this winter." said Hans with a sad but determined expression. "So if you two will not do anything but act like petulant brats…" his expression swiftly turned menacing, "Stay. Out. Of. My. Way!"

The Duke stepped back in surprise, Eugene almost doing so, while Rapunzel blankly looked on. The Duke then straightened himself and looked squarely at Rapunzel. "I apologize, princess" said the Duke, all fake smiles. "My behavior was out of line."

Rapunzel said nothing for a few seconds before Eugene lightly elbowed her "I…also apologize" said Rapunzel, trying to smile. "My behavior was also out of line and…not befitting a princess…such as myself." The two shook hands before withdrawing them quickly.

"Excellent" said Hans, returning to a normal expression. "If you need me, I will be directing the castle staff to help with the relief effort". And with that, Hans left as the staff and any townsfolk still in the courtyard followed him to the town proper. In the confusion, the Duke and his two men went back inside the castle, leaving Rapunzel and Eugene alone with Maximus and Pascal.

* * *

Rapunzel sighed. "I should have hit him. You know you wanted me to".

Eugene laughed. "Yeah, that would've been great, but not in front of that Hans guy." Rapunzel scoffed.

"Would've certainly brightened my day. Either that or hitting him upside the head with a frying pan". Rapunzel smiled conspiratorially, while Eugene gave a small laugh to the inside joke, and Maximus neighed in agreement. Pascal smiled in content too.

"Well, now what do we do?" asked Rapunzel.

Eugene weighed their very few options. By all accounts their duty to Corona was accomplished except for the trade agreement, but that likely wasn't on the table now that Arendelle was on ice. Their honeymoon plans of seeing the sights and spending alone time were also ruined because of the big freeze. They could not go anywhere in this weather, and they had nothing to do in the castle. They were stranded.

Eugene didn't notice that Rapunzel was walking towards the castle gate with Maximus. He ran towards her in surprise.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"We can't just sit here and do nothing. I'm going into town."

"In this weather? For what?"

Rapunzel shook her head, laughing. "To help with the relief effort, of course."

Eugene stopped, mentally slapping himself. Of course. There's that. But he stopped and looked at Rapunzel. "Are you sure you want to go, though? You're still not used to this cold weather."

Rapunzel shook her head. "I'm sure I'll get used to this weather." Her hand (Her Pascal-free hand) tapped the jackets on her. "I say I'm covered."

Eugene tried to protest. He sensed that Rapunzel was not telling him something and that she was being a little too enthusiastic. "Rapunzel, you don't need to do this. I'm in much better shape to help and-"

"Eugene!" snapped Rapunzel. Eugene stared at her, she hadn't seen her so angry before. "I'm going to do this. I promised myself before coming here that I would be the best princess I could ever be, and I can do that right now by helping these poor people. Look at what happened to them! They already lost a queen; they don't need to lose another. If you're not going to help me, then just go back to the castle!"

Maximus looked at her in shock while Pascal looked equally surprised at her outburst. Eugene looked saddened. "Fine," he said. "If that's what you want." He turned around and started walking, only to hear footsteps and feel her hand taking his arm.

"Eugene…Eugene…"

Rapunzel faced him, her anger melting away, replaced with sadness. "Eugene, look I-"

Eugene made a "Ssssh" sound as he made the best smile he could. "I'm sorry too." Rapunzel looked distressed. "Rapunzel, really. It's okay. I should know better than anybody that when you promise something, you never, ever break that promise."

"Ever." Rapunzel gave him a small smile. "I know you know. I shouldn't have told you to back inside and pretty much call you a coward. You're the smartest, bravest man I've ever known, and you're mine." Eugene laughed, as the two gave a small kiss and embrace. Pascal relished the too brief sensation of their combined body heat.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. This isn't me… I don't know what's wrong. I guess everything that has happened recently has been freaking me out and put me on edge." said Rapunzel, as she made an attempt to get on Maximus. The horse obliged and knelt down.

"Which moment?" asked Eugene as he helped Rapunzel get on the saddle. "Your similarities to Anna and Elsa, the fact that Elsa has magic just like you used to have, or the story of their childhood that that Kai person told you?"

Rapunzel paused. "How did you know about the sisters' story?"

"That Gerda woman told me while we were looking for you" said Eugene. "Things have been putting me on edge too, I couldn't sleep much".

Rapunzel was on the saddle as she was helping Eugene on. "Ugh. You too? I couldn't sleep because of that story. It made me realize how lucky I am and is one of the reasons I want to help these people. Were you thinking the same things?"

"Kind of. But it was more on what I was doing before the coronation while you were wandering around town."

"Really? Is that why your mind was elsewhere during the ball?" asked Rapunzel as Eugene got on Maximus as well, Pascal being placed between the couple again for more body heat.

Eugene didn't reply and jumped straight ahead to the matter. "You know the reason I took so long to meet you that time?" Rapunzel nodded. "Well, I was ambushed by this ice deliverer. He knew that I used to be Flynn Rider and he was threatening to turn me in. He seemed really angry." Eugene pondered. "Since then I've been regretting all of the stuff I used to do. Rapunzel, I never once thought about all the people I conned. What have I done to all them?" he asked to nobody in particular.

Rapunzel turned around and kissed Eugene again. "We'll figure it out someday, together. I_ promise_ I will help you clear your name." She smiled and continued, "Hey, maybe if we both help in the relief effort, it could clear our consciences."

Eugene thought about it. If Rapunzel was adamant on being the best princess there ever was, the relief effort was the best way to do so. He too could use it to become a good prince and help through these good acts alleviate his guilt. He also knew that Rapunzel -kind, sweet helpful Rapunzel- would never abandon people in need. He smiled.

Rapunzel knew that smile was all it took as she goaded Maximus. "Alright Maximus, let's go!" Maximus neighed and the four dashed out of the courtyard and across the moat into town.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"You would go out of your way to help with the relief?" asked Hans in surprise.

Rapunzel nodded. She didn't like Hans at all, but Anna was the one who put him in charge, so she had little choice. She wondered briefly if genuinely helping out people just for help's sake would change his tune, but she doubted it.

Eugene chimed in "Please, Prince Hans. I know it's a little unorthodox, but the princess and I can help in the distribution of food and proper clothing. Our horse here can make distribution faster too." In response, Maximus gave a hoofed salute. Hans started blankly.

"Well..." said Hans. Rapunzel looked around and saw that the distribution of goods was not going smoothly. People were arguing about which goods to get, and others were getting antsy about not getting their share.

"Okay, fine." said Hans, as he gave directions. "Princess, I want you to take this clothing and foodstuffs to the western side of the town and the marketplace." Rapunzel nodded, took as much as she could, and headed off immediately. "Prince Eugene, you handle the eastern side of the town and the docks." Eugene obliged. "Your horse will act as a faster courier and hand the supplies to the castle staff. I must head back to the castle and check with the chefs regarding hot soup and glogg."

Rapunzel (Pascal tucked in her coats as to make her hands free for the supplies) got to work. She ran from house to house giving each a pair of food and clothing. Eugene likewise did the same. For the better part of the day from late morning to early afternoon, the two dashed from one house and establishment to the next, delivering supplies and smoothing out the bumps of the initial relief effort into a more organized movement. Soon, the people were eased. Maximus certainly sped up efforts, dashing from the center of town to wherever castle staff members were stationed and giving to those people not in their homes.

At around 3pm as things were winding down, Eugene went over to the docks. He stared at the fjord, a blank sheet of ice that held all ships docked in its grasp. At a distance he saw the inlet where the ships entered and exited out into the ocean and wondered if the ice has reached out that far. His thoughts turned back to his deliveries to the people. With each delivery and happy looks from the receivers, Eugene felt his guilt alleviate. He no longer took; he gave. And gave he did with great gusto. He had a feeling that, in the kingdom's state, the people may not recognize him. But he decided he'll cross that bridge when and if they got it. For now, he had a task to do. Eugene rushed to the boat he and Rapunzel came in, and saw other members of the castle staff helping their captain and other ships crew off of the boats and onto land.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel was resting. As the day drew on, it got steadily colder and Rapunzel adjusted her coats while checking on Pascal. Rapunzel was eating lunch given by the castle staff and was giving some to Pascal when she spotted something: Three children, little older than five or six, approaching.

"Excuse me miss" asked one child; a boy. He looked like he was the older one. "Are there any supplies left? Rapunzel looked around, seeing the last of the given supplies be taken. She looked saddened. "No…" she said to the boy. "I'm afraid there are no more coats or food."

The boy looked shocked while one of the others, the only girl, cried. She sniffed. "Mama and Papa will be so disappointed. They're in bed sick and they have nobody to look after them but us." Rapunzel stared at her.

"Come here," she motioned to the children. The three came to her and hugged her tightly, relishing in the heat of the coats. "What's your name, miss?" asked the younger boy.

"I'm Princess Rapunzel, of Corona." said Rapunzel. The girl gasped. "You're a real princess? Wow! I can't believe we got to meet an actual princess!"

"That's nice," said the older boy. "But what about Mom and Dad?" The girl stopped smiling.

Rapunzel thought for a bit and looked at her coats and remaining food. "Here," she said. She sealed the food and gave it to them, and braced herself for biting and freezing cold as she took off one coat and cloak.

"You can have mine. Give them to your mother and father."

The boys smiled and ran off as the girl likewise did. "Thank you princess!" she called "I can't wait to tell Mama and Papa that I got to meet a real princess!"

Rapunzel smiled widely at her and waved. She had always loved children, but since things with Eugene had become serious, every time she saw one with its parents, she couldn't help but think what it would feel like if it was holding _their_ hands, calling _them_ 'mama' and 'papa'. And although the thought would always bring a strong feeling of warmth inside her chest, it was also terrifying to her. She and her new husband never really had the time to discuss these short of things, and it seemed to Rapunzel that it was about time they would.

* * *

Prince Hans had just left the castle kitchens, exhausted.

_It will all be worth it later, as long as Elsa and Anna do not return._

Elsa's power proved to be a blessing to him, and her self-imposed exile enough for him to get hold of Arendelle. His own kingdom. _At last._ He relished at how he was able to fool Anna, gullible, love-hungry Anna, into effectively giving power to him._ If neither of them came back…_

Hans walked back out of the castle and into the courtyard to help with the relief effort. He thought back. That prince and princess of Corona were wildcards in this entire plan, that princess especially. Hans had a suspicion that Rapunzel could see through him, far, far different from Anna. At any rate, it was a good thing that she was already married; he would not be able to manipulate Rapunzel and get her own kingdom.

"Prince Hans!" called out a voice.

Hans saw the Duke of Wesselton and his two cronies approach.

"Ah yes, Duke. What is it you need of me?"

"I have issue with your reckless handling of goods-"

Hans was losing patience with this weasel of a man. "We are in the middle of a crisis here, so in case you don't have anything else to say-"

"But that's beside the point!" interrupted the Duke. "I have something that may interest you regarding that royal couple from Corona."

Hans paused. "What about that royal couple from Corona? They have been greatly helpful in case you are too blind to see it. They helped with the relief effort immensely and I'm sure when Princess Anna will return, they shall be highly commended-"

"One of them is Flynn Rider!"

"Never heard of him." shot back Hans. He went back towards the castle gate. This duke and his antics were getting on his nerves. _So what if the prince from Corona is this Rider person?_ Hans cared nothing for that and just set his sights on Arendelle.

The duke was so flustered by the rejection of his discovery that he shouted out "That princess has magic!" to nobody; Prince Hans had long since left. The duke nearly screamed in frustration.

* * *

That night, Rapunzel and Eugene were in their room, much more comfortable than the night before. At the insistence of Prince Hans, the couple continued to stay at their room in the castle provided that they continue to help in the relief effort and help scour all of the rooms in the castle for additional supplies the next day. As their ship's captain had been freed from the isolated boat, all of their things have been unloaded. Thus, Rapunzel was in the process of making a better outfit for the sleeping Pascal. Eugene in the meantime was watching the weather outside the window, while Maximus was on guard duty outside.

"This isn't good. It looks like it's actually getting colder now. By morning all this snow will be ice," he said.

Rapunzel just finished the outfit and was setting it aside for Pascal the next day. "I'm sure we'll manage."

He snored and collapsed onto the bed. "Great." He grumbled something under his breath, then buried his face firmly in his pillow.

"You're not going to be able to breathe like that," she told him.

He lifted his head enough to say, "Passing out is the plan."

Rapunzel smirked and looked at him, trying to figure out a way to cheer him up. She then hit upon an idea.

"Hey!" Eugene complained when the pillow disappeared from over his face. "What are you doing?" he asked as she looked at him with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Oh, you'll like it!" She said excited and he saw her holding something protectively. He curiously sat up on the bed and watched her, noticing her cheeks getting a soft, red color.

After flipping back several, several pages, Rapunzel eagerly pushed the sketch pad into his hands.

He blinked at it. Then he blinked again, thinking that there was just no way this could be what it looked like.

Because it looked like a picture of Rapunzel squeezed fervently around him while wearing her skimpy nightdress.

"Is that… Wow."

"I know. It turned out well, right?"

"I… yeah."

"And look, there's more." She reached up and turned a page.

Eugene turned the pad sideways and tried not to stammer out something that can in no way express how fantastic the more animalistic part of his brain found her sketches. He turned a page and felt the heat rise in his neck. "Oh," he said, clearing his throat. "This one's in color."

She nodded excitedly even though it was a really poor comment considering the magnitude of the piece in front of him.

"Do you like them?"

"Goldie, there's no way I couldn't like these."

"Really?"

"Yeah… It's like having my own personal pornographer."

"What's that?"

"Sexy pictures."

"Ah."

He turned the page again. "Oh. I like this one."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Look at me. I look great! You should draw the wanted posters from now on, except that – well – I guess you shouldn't really."

"You're not wanted now, anyway."

"And look at you! You've got great legs, Blondie. You should really show them off more."

She considered this, looking at her feet and wiggling her toes.

He turned another page. "And this… This is a picture of Pascal… Why is this a picture of Pascal?"

"He was being really cute."

"Okay, I can see that, but it's a bit disorienting to suddenly have a picture of your frog in the middle of all this-" He turned another page. "Wow." He stared for a moment. "Yeah, this picture of Pascal has got to go."

"Don't be mean."

"I'm not, it's just… What do you say we take this page out…" She frowned at him, narrowing her eyes causing him to quickly change tracks. "…and we'll frame it and hang it up in our room?"

She grinned. "Sure. Let's do that."

"Great." he said, staring again at her drawings. She sat on the bed beside him, and he placed the sketch pad on the bedside table as they cuddled.

Rapunzel was still worried about Anna and Elsa, but now that she had a better understanding of events and she was able to accomplish a lot, she was in much greater spirits.

But Eugene was not.

He sighed. "I just wish I could hit someone in the face for ruining our honeymoon. Not your cousin, of course, but… that Hans guy would do."

"Violence is not the answer, Eugene."

"Look who's talking! I've got three frying-pan cracks in my skull that say your motto has nothing to do with non-violence."

She pouted and run a hand up through his hair. It felt nice – especially as she pressed closer to him to stretch out her long, pale arm. "Does it still hurt?"

"Terribly," he hummed, wrapping both arms possessively around her waist, the cool silk of her nightdress contrasting exquisitely against his flushed muscles.

"Hmm." Her eyes fluttered, and she brought her full lips to within a breath of his own. Her voice dropped to a smooth purr. "Anything I can do to make it better?"

"Mmm…" The tips of his fingers rubbed coiling figures against her side, and she moved against him in response, a rise of her chest, her stomach, her hips. Her leg slide around his waist, pulling him against her, holding him close, letting him feel every inch of her, every movement of her diaphragm, every pulse through her veins. He brushed his lips against hers, just enough to make her eyes slip closed, just enough to make her shudder in anticipation. Then he whispered, his breath warm against her skin, his lips brushing hers with every slow, purposeful syllable.

"I guess you _could_ get me an ice pack."

She blinked at him once. Twice.

He smirked at her.

"Eugene!" She shoved him away, and rolled over in an exaggerated huff, while he laughed and pulled her close again, her back against his chest, her head tucked against his shoulder, their fingers intertwined.

"Rapunzel..." he softly whispered in her ear.

"What?" she whispered back. Eugene whispered another thing while Rapunzel gasped.

It was a good thing that Pascal was fast asleep, and did not witness what Eugene and Rapunzel were up to in the middle of the night.

* * *

Rapunzel's heart ached as she and Eugene observed what was happening.

Overnight, it seemed that the weather had indeed taken a turn for the worse. The whole town was practically covered in sheets of ice. The supplies they handed out it seemed only temporarily alleviated the people and other dignitaries; people were arguing over fires and logs of wood as thefts between people were more commonplace. By then, the castle doors were open to everybody as the hot soup and glogg was ready.

"After seeing all of this," Eugene commented, "I sure could use a bottle or two of glogg,"

Rapunzel frowned. "Eugene," she said in joking annoyance, "You know that glogg is for the heat right now, not for the pleasure."

"Yeah, yeah…" smiled Eugene, but he did grub a glass. Rapunzel laughed. Pascal, now perched on Rapunzel's single layer coat on her shoulder, watched the two. Pascal was happy to find the clothes Rapunzel made and he wore it with gusto, happy to be no longer restricted by heavy sheets. He jumped from his place to Eugene's shoulder. Maximus was pawing on the ground and looking for snow to consume.

"I think I should have something to drink too." Rapunzel said.

"You don't like the taste. Remember?"

"No. But you are having fun and I feel left behind." She complained with a smile.

"Don't give into peer pressure, Goldie." Eugene said, and then felt something nibbling at the hair on the back of his neck.

"Stop that," he snapped, glaring down at the little chameleon on his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

Pascal shrugged, and Eugene snatched him up and stuffed him into his breast pocket.

"Quit being weird."

"He's just excited," Rapunzel told him.

"He just better not crap in my pocket."

Pascal smirked up at him.

"No. I'm serious. I'm watching you." the prince warned him.

Nearby, Rapunzel saw Prince Hans giving directions to nearby castle staff, including Gerda. He looked worried as he looked after the people. _Hmm…_ thought Rapunzel. _Maybe he has turned over a new leaf and is actually decent now._

An all too familiar annoying voice broke her reverie. "-sorceress to destroy us all?!"

Hans looked squarely at the Duke. "Do not question the princess. She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason."

"Treason?!" squawked the Duke. Rapunzel and Eugene gave a small chuckle when, suddenly, they heard the sound of a horse. Rapunzel and Eugene saw one burst through the kingdom gates in a panic.

"But that looks like…" said Eugene. Rapunzel looked at him curiously and Eugene gave her a look.

"No…" Rapunzel gasped.

"Princess Anna is in trouble!" called Hans. "I need volunteers to go with me and find her!"

As they saw different people volunteer, Rapunzel and Eugene exchanged looks.

"I'll go with them." said Eugene. Rapunzel was surprised.

"Wait, no! I'm going with you."

"Blondie, I know you want to, but-"

"Princess Rapunzel." said Hans.

The couple looked at him. "Princess, you have helped immensely yesterday during the relief effort." said Hans. While I am away, I humbly request that you be the one to look after Arendelle."

Rapunzel and Eugene stared.

"I-what? This is a joke, right?" asked Rapunzel, trying to laugh.

Hans did not laugh. "No. This is serious."

Rapunzel shut her mouth with a small "Oh…" while Eugene gave her a smile and a one-armed embrace.

Hans looked squarely at her. "Your highness, you have impressed me with your perseverance and dedication to helping others, and have taught me a few things." Rapunzel looked at Hans; he did not have a shifty look about him; this was genuine.

_Maybe he is not so bad after all…_

Hans looked to the gathered crowed. "Princess Rapunzel of Corona will look after you all, while I lead the search for Princess Anna!" he called to them "She is a natural-born leader and she vows that no harm will come to you while I am away."

"Eugene," said Rapunzel. He turned around and Rapunzel gave him a quick but loving kiss. They broke apart as Rapunzel said "Be careful, and take Maximus with you". Eugene smiled while Maximus saluted and forced Eugene onto the saddle. The prince took the chameleon from his pocket and gave him to his wife.

"I love you, Rapunzel."

"I love you too."

* * *

The Duke watched all of this from a distance, grumbling dreadfully. _Young people these days!_ , he thought. _They are all mad!_

He watched his two men depart. He depended on them to put an end to Queen Elsa to end this winter, and he gave them extra instructions to watch an eye on the prince from Corona. Whatever name he went by now, he was still Flynn Rider, the man who robbed his kingdom and publicly embarrassed him.

"You see that man there?" he told them. "That is Flynn Rider." The two nodded in recognition.

"At the best chance you get, reveal his true identity to everyone," sneered the Duke "and render him unconscious. Capture him alive and leave him with me. He will get his just desserts back home."

The two said nothing but saluted as they departed with Prince Hans' party, Flynn Rider following from behind.

The Duke watched Rapunzel leading the rest of the townsfolk into the castle.

_As for this witch_, thought the Duke. _I will take care of her myself._


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

Eugene and Maximus rode with the "rescue" team led by Prince Hans, prepared for anything. The weather was still biting cold but at least it was not snowing. Thus the small party was able to cover ground very quickly, galloping as fast as Maximus and the steeds dutifully could.

Eugene observed his fellow riders. In the lead was Prince Hans on his horse, which he heard was called _Sitron._ Also among them were some of the castle guards, volunteers from the citizenry of Arendelle, and men from the visiting dignitaries' entourages. There were also the two large men that shadowed the Duke of Wesselton, looking very odd having no short, old man in-between them. They looked like a menacing duo, with their red attire, set facial expressions, and crossbows at the ready in one hand. Eugene could not help but be reminded of the Stabbington brothers; one of them also looked strangely similar to the ex-Captain of the Guard back in Corona. Relative, perhaps?

Seeing the thugs' weapons made Eugene worry. Judging by the direction they were heading through the forest, they were heading to North Mountain, where Queen Elsa's ice castle was. He didn't want to admit it, but there was that possibility that Anna may have been captured or harmed by Elsa. It was understandable that Hans didn't want to take any chances. Eugene gripped the harness of Maximus; the pair was unfortunately without weapons, and Eugene grumbled at this. He hoped to be able to attain one soon, he felt uncomfortable going into an unknown situation without one.

Maximus, on his part, neighed. Almost as if he agreed with Eugene.

No words were said between the riders as they trekked across the frozen landscape, leaving Arendelle behind them.

* * *

"Excuse me? Your majesty?"

Rapunzel's mind was elsewhere, worrying about Eugene. Her arms were crossed and she had a worried look on her face.

"Prin-I mean, Queen Rapunzel?"

The change in honorific broke her out of her reverie. Rapunzel looked up and saw Kai and Gerda watching her.

"Oh, hi." said a flustered Rapunzel. "Kai, Gerda what's going on?"

"The citizens are all gathered in the great hall and are starting to get impatient with what is going on." said Kai.

"If I may, your majesty." butt in Gerda "Perhaps you should go to the great hall and talk with the citizens and update them with the current happenings?"

"Oh, yes, sure…" hesitated Rapunzel. She tugged at her single coat with slight nervousness as she pat Pascal on the head, the chameleon perched on her shoulders. As the three departed and walked towards the great hall, Kai looked at Rapunzel with concern. "Your majesty, are you alright? You don't need to see the citizens yourself; you can just give us orders and be left to your own business."

Rapunzel shook her head. Prince Hans left Arendelle, the kingdom in calamity, in _her_ hands. Hans trusted _her_ to take care of the kingdom. To not give an ounce of compassion just because of her own troubles would go against everything she stood for.

She wished Eugene was here, but he had his duty. And she had hers.

"No." said Rapunzel to the two servants. Kai waited for another response and got none. Rapunzel continued walking, more confident in her poise. Kai looked hopelessly at Gerda, who only smiled in approval.

Upon arriving in the Great Hall, Rapunzel observed her surroundings. It was still midday and more people were filing in. The people were shivering like mad as the weather seemingly continued to get worse. Others were still arguing about who owned which supplies and warm clothing. Still more were huddled in groups, talking amongst themselves and lost in their own world. Individual families huddled together, ignoring their surroundings and keeping their supplies and food to themselves. Coming out of other hallways were dignitaries, including the Duke of Wesselton.

Kai and Gerda stood at both sides of her while Rapunzel drew on all of her courage.

"Citizens of Arendelle and dignitaries alike!" she called. Most in the hall immediately turned their heads around, but she noticed that the farther back the crowd was, the less amount of people that were even giving her mind. Her heart sank. It was hard enough ushering the first few townspeople into the castle after Hans and Eugene left, and it was only thanks to the remaining castle guards that any progress in bringing the people inside castle even happened. None of the dignitaries listened either except the Duke of Wesselton.

"I am sure you are all aware by now," she plowed on, "That Prince Hans and other brave men have gone to search for Princess Anna, whose horse has returned without her." She paused and looked directly at few people that were paying attention. "While Prince Hans is away, I, Princess Rapunzel of Corona, will be Acting Queen, and I promise from the bottom of my heart, I will make sure every man, woman and child in Arendelle shall be taken care of from this winter!"

She finished her diatribe, emboldened, as she raised a fist in the air. In response, only a few people murmured their agreements and talked with each other while there were one or two scattered applause. Her hand weakly sank bank to her side.

"Well…" she said feebly. "Thank you all for listening." She turned to Kai and Gerda and asked them, as the heads of household, to direct the staff and guards to bring the townsfolk and dignitaries to the ball room and dining room where soup and glogg awaited. Kai and Gerda obliged and left, but not before the latter turned back to Rapunzel.

"Don't lose heart." encouraged Gerda. Rapunzel nodded in return.

* * *

After riding for three straight hours, the company dismounted and rested. Eugene and the rest of the riders were in a circle while Hans pulled out a map given by the castle to help in their search. The map showed that North Mountain was normally surrounded by rivers and strong currents that made them impossible to cross. Eugene guessed under normal circumstances that it would take at least four days for travelers on foot and horseback to reach North Mountain. However…

"The rivers and currents are completely frozen." said Hans as he pointed to them on the map. "If we cross them with care, we effectively cut travel time in half." He pointed to North Mountain, and Eugene saw that, despite the cloud cover, portions of Elsa's ice castle were visible. "With any luck," continued Hans "We will reach that castle in two days, possibly even tomorrow if we continue riding." He pointed to another spot. "There is said to be a trading post and some lodgings here. No matter what time we reach there, we stop our trek and rest and resupply for the following day. Understood?"

Everyone nodded and agreed while Eugene likewise did the same. The Duke's two men simply readied their crossbows. Hans folded the map and put it in his coat. "Gentlemen," he said grimly, "Up in that fortress of ice is Queen Elsa. I do not know if Princess Anna is in there too, but remember. Our goal is to find Princess Anna, not confront Queen Elsa. Under no circumstances is Queen Elsa to come to harm. Once we find Princess Anna, we will discuss what is to happen with the Queen. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded again.

"Good," said Hans as he walked back to Sitron. "Then let's not waste any more time".

As they rode towards their destination, Eugene and Maximus showed concern. _No harm is to come to the queen…_thought Eugene. _Why do I have a bad feeling that this isn't going to end well? _

Eugene took notice of the Duke's two men, who have remained aloof throughout the journey. He made a mental note to keep an eye on them.

* * *

Rapunzel and Pascal observed the staff directing people to where the kitchen chefs were giving out bowls of soup and mugs of glogg. Two tables were set on either side to serve, though one was set specifically for those who wanted alcoholic glogg. That table, Rapunzel noted, seemed to have the most people, and the guards were shooing minors away who were trying to sneak some. And just like Eugene earlier, Rapunzel was tempted to have some herself.

"Well, Pascal," said Rapunzel. "I guess these people are doing fine without me." Pascal chirped, to which Rapunzel replied "You know I tried, I really did. But they are scared. Scared of the winter, their queen, what happened to their princess, another person becoming their temporary monarch, and then another person becoming their temporary monarch _again_."

Pascal chirped again, and Rapunzel continued on. "I know you believe in me Pascal. Eugene and Maximus do too, but let's face it. We're just four foreigners in another kingdom. Who are we to judge what kind of person these people need?"

"I don't know," said a voice. "But I know that these people need someone. Now more than ever."

Rapunzel's attention was drawn to the Duke, who stealthily appeared at her side. Rapunzel looked at him suspiciously.

"Now I may be an old man, but I know a person who is born to be a natural leader." The Duke pointed directly at her as he said "And that person right now is you."

Rapunzel raised her eyebrows at how the Duke was suddenly acting very friendly and cordial towards her when just yesterday he had taken extreme offense at the prospect of being punched in the mouth. The Duke looked squarely at her and bowed, leading his toupee to sag off from his head. Rapunzel resisted the urge to laugh.

"Princess-no, Queen. Queen Rapunzel" said the Duke. "I would like to once again extend my most sincere apologies for my behavior towards you these past few days." Rapunzel and Pascal looked at each other with incredulity.

"Excuse me?" she asked. "You expect me to accept your apologies after your rotten behavior since Queen Elsa's coronation?" She knew she was being blunt but she didn't care. "You are the reason she fled in the first place and wanted to have her killed. You outright said she was a monster and was willing to continue bad-mouthing her if I wasn't there. And you want my apologies?!" she nearly snapped at him.

The Duke looked hurt but he stood straighter up. "I can understand that you may not think well of me. Well, I just wanted to let you know." he said as he departed from the great hall. Rapunzel looked at his back, still flushed with anger and panting. She turned her back on the crowd as she calmed down. She had never snapped like that before in her life. Never to Mother Gothel, certainly never to her parents.

But almost at Eugene…_No! This isn't who I am! I can't get angry at a time like this! I am Rapunzel, princess of Corona and temporary queen of Arendelle! I found my real home again and I found true love! I can't lose control now just because of some crazy old man! What is _wrong_ with me?_

Then Rapunzel almost seemed… calm. As if her inner troubles melted away. Those sudden changes in her mood couldn't be a good sign… Or could they? She smiled at a confused and concerned Pascal and turned back towards the crowd. Though there was still glogg, there wasn't that much soup left with more and more people consuming it and coming back for more.

"Your majesty" said a haggard Gerda as she and Kai came up to her. "We have almost run out of soup, and the chefs are busy trying to make more, but we are almost out of ingredients."

Rapunzel pondered. "Do you have hazelnuts in stock down in the kitchens?"

"Hazelnuts?" repeated a confused Kai. "Yes, we do actually have a ton of hazelnuts. They are not all too common in Arendelle and we have been saving them trying to make them into a dish, but no luck."

Rapunzel looked at Pascal again. "Well, Pascal" she said. Are you ready?"

Pascal simply chirped in response, and Rapunzel gave a small whoop as she ran towards the kitchens. Kai and Gerda looked at each other at a loss before running after Rapunzel to direct her to the kitchens and not the dungeons.

It took her at least an hour, but she returned with multiple pots of hazelnut soup. Rapunzel directed the chefs on the recipe that Mother Gothel made for her a seeming long time ago, and decided to take part in the cooking process herself, Pascal at the ready with ingredients. The chefs were a little taken aback, but one taste of her soup convinced them otherwise and they prepared it with gusto. The citizens and the dignitaries stared with amazement as Rapunzel herself carried a pot into the great hall. From there, she directed Kai and Gerda to ask the citizens to line up in three separate lines to get their share. Caught up on the moment, Rapunzel helped in the serving of the soup, smiling at each person as she filled each bowl or container each person brought with them. A separate pot was given to the dignitaries, and they loved it. Everyone loved it, and after a few bowls, everyone was satisfied. There was even enough for the guards, chefs and castle staff, and they had never tasted anything like it.

By afternoon's end and the evening came in, Rapunzel surveyed the satisfied citizens and dignitaries in the great hall, much more calm and happy. Rapunzel twirled a frying pan she picked up from the kitchen for old time's sake as she gave Pascal a high five.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

By nightfall and the closer they got to North Mountain, the weather seemed to get worse and visibility was low. As result, Eugene and the rest of the riders were forced to ride slow and in single file as to see each other. Soon enough they could see smoke coming out of a small cabin, and Eugene concluded that must be the trading post they are to stay at until tomorrow.

Hans led the party to the cabin, and they tied their horses to one of the posts. When Eugene dismounted from Maximus, the horse made an attempt to follow everyone inside.

"No, Maximus." said Eugene. "Stay out here." Maximus neighed in protest and pushed Eugene aside with his hoof, but Eugene continued to hold down Maximus and made an attempt to tie him to a post. Hans and the other men looked at the two, and some of them started laughing.

"Prince Eugene," said Hans with a raised eyebrow. "I'm going to check up on our lodgings, so you can be free to join us when you are done playing with your… pet." As Hans stepped into the cabin, the men, including the Duke's, continued to guffaw as they followed him. Eventually Eugene just gave up.

"Fine!" he said as he threw the rope down. "Just don't do anything stupid, okay?" Maximus looked at him with anger. Eugene went back to him. "Hey don't take it personal, buddy" he said as he patted his mane. "It's a stressful time for both of us. Just bear with it." Maximus responded with an almost grudging neigh. "Great. We'll be back in a few."

As Eugene, walked towards the cabin was wondering how Rapunzel was doing and hoping nothing bad had happened to her. He was happy for her when she was nothing short of promoted to temporary queen, but it was still her first time, and so soon after she had 'just' become a princess. He also thought of Maximus and felt sorry for treating him as such. The two just barely became companions after their adventure on Rapunzel's 18th birthday and he didn't want to jeopardize their friendship just because Eugene was stressed out. He would make it up to him later.

Eugene got to the cabin and saw a sign.

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post." He raid. "Ooh." he then said eagerly. "And sauna."

He walked in and saw a rather small and dingy shop that was packed. So even if Maximus wanted to come in, he couldn't fit anyway. Eugene wandered his way through and looked at the shelves. There weren't a whole lot of supplies left since most of the other riders nearly emptied out the place. Eugene looked desperately for a weapon of some kind, but he had no luck, then he wandered up to the counter.

"Hoo-hoo!" said the man at the counter. Eugene looked at him. Who he guessed was Oaken seemed to be a large, blonde haired man with eyes that made him look rather boyish. He was twiddling his hands together and giving everybody a creepy smile, particularly towards Eugene.

He pointed to various items near him. "Big Summer Blowout! Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?"

"Yeah…" said a wide-eyed Eugene, holding the 'e'. "You wouldn't happen to have anything else left in stock, would you?" He pointed his thumb back towards Hans and all the others. "These guys look like they took everything."

"Yah they did" said Oaken. "Not much else left aside from the stock in our… Big Summer Blowout!" he gleefully added in. Eugene stared again._ Corona or Arendelle, why am I destined to encounter weirdoes?_

"We also have these." said Oaken as he pulled out a few more items: A single apple, a knife, and a frying pan. Eugene stared at them. It wasn't much, but it would at least solve some of his problems right now.

"Great," said Eugene. "I'll take all of those."

"Yah, sure" said a crestfallen Oaken, his eyes looking oddly adorable like a puppy. "That will be 50."

"50?" said Eugene in surprise. He took out his money and saw that a lot of his money was Coronian currency. He was planning to exchange them for Arendellian money when his honeymoon started, but of course that didn't come to pass. "Well…" he said as he laid out the Coronian coins.

"Oh!" said Oaken in delight, as he pulled out a small book with numbers. "It says here that those coins are worth a ton in Arendelle!" He smiled again as he gave the items to Eugene. "Well my dear fellow, just give me around five of those, and my family will be rich!"

"Hoo-hoo!" he called out to a room that Eugene didn't notice until now. "Hi family! We're going to be rich!"

"Hoo-hoo!" called out the family. Eugene noticed they were naked and surrounded by steam.

"That's your sauna, then?" said Eugene as he and Oaken exchanged the items.

"Yah" said the large man. "I tried to throw a deal with the Big Summer Blowout!" he called again, "but nobody seems to want to take it. Not even that very rude ice deliverer."

Eugene nearly dropped the items as he gulped. "Did you say ice deliverer?"

Oaken nodded. "He came in here a few days ago trying to buy stuff, said he was coming from North Mountain." Oaken glowered and looked oddly menacing with his childlike eyes as he continued. "The cheapskate was thrown out because he did not have cash. Lucky that young girl was there."

Eugene looked at him again. "Young girl?" he asked. He was starting to put it together. Surely she must have passed by here to get up to the castle. Then that could mean-

"Did that young girl happen to, I don't know, be around 18 years of age, wear a green dress and have like blondish-red hair with a single silver streak?"

"Yah, she bought out the winter department and bought supplies for that rude man. They were staying in our stable before the two of them went off. She said she was a princess and that she was looking for a queen, but I don't believe them." laughed Oaken. "Why would a queen and princess be wandering about in this storm?"

"Haha." laughed Eugene weakly. "Yeah, that's completely crazy." Eugene was in a good mood by managing to get at least something that he decided.

"And, I will buy your, uh, Big Summer Blowout items."

Oaken stared at Eugene. He stood up, and Eugene nearly cowered. He was huge!

Oaken grabbed Eugene and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Oh! Thank you my good man!" The show of affection drew the attention of everybody in the cabin. Even Oaken's naked family poked their heads out of the sauna as steam poured in. He let go of Eugene as he said "To show my affection, I will let you and another stay in my family's lodgings for the night!"

Eugene looked haggard from the hug but was grateful all the same. "Ha, thanks," he said. He looked at Hans and the other men in the cabin. He smiled as he said "Let me get my friend."

* * *

"Thank you your majesty for everything!"

"You're the best, Queen Rapunzel!"

"I'm tempted to stay just to eat more!"

One by one, people were shuffling out of the great hall. Rapunzel was standing at the side as she bade each of the citizens and families farewells for the night. It was nearly three hours until midnight and she was exhausted. Pascal practically looked like he could droop to sleep at any minute. The dignitaries too were retiring as they personally thanked and shook hands with Rapunzel for her hands-on approach and winnings the people's hearts, mentioning that they should pay a visit to Corona someday.

Rapunzel smiled, elated. She had done it. She had survived her first day as "queen" and managed to alleviate them from their troubles. What may come tomorrow, she didn't know, but she would cross that bridge when she got there.

"Mama! Papa! Look! It's the Princess that Jacob, Alex and I met yesterday!"

"Hush Charlotte, she's a queen now, and it's not polite to point."

Rapunzel saw the little girl and the two little boys that she had helped yesterday approach her, along with an older couple that had to be their mother and father. Rapunzel walked up to them, frying pan still in her arm.

"Thank you, your majesty, for everything you have done" said the father. Rapunzel saw that he was wearing the coat that she gave them yesterday. "Charlotte, Alex and Jacob here," he said as he pulled the little girl and boys into his arms, "told us what you did yesterday."

"And we just wanted to see you personally to extend our thanks," said the mother, tears forming in her eyes. Rapunzel was tempted not to cry herself.

"Aw," said Rapunzel as she went over to the kids and hugged them tightly. "I'm just doing my duty, ma'am."

Charlotte looked at Rapunzel expectantly. "Are you going to be our queen forever?"

Rapunzel chortled. "No, sorry. I'm only queen for as long as Prince Hans, Princess Anna and Queen Elsa are away. When they come back I'm back to being a princess again."

Charlotte groaned while Jacob, the older boy, asked her "Where exactly do you come from, Queen Rapunzel?"

"Jacob," said the mother. "The Queen needs to rest now, she must be tired from today."

Rapunzel smiled "Don't worry, I've still got energy. In fact," she said as she took the children's hands. "I may be energized enough to bring all of you back to your house." She saw Pascal fall asleep as she let him down on the ground.

"Alright Pascal, you looked tired. Head back to the room and go to sleep, you deserve it." Pascal chirped happily, and he scuttled away.

Charlotte squealed in delight, Jacob smiling while the parents looked worried. "Your majesty, please, don't take valuable time off just for some villagers like us," protested the father. But Rapunzel would have none of it.

"Don't worry about me." she scoffed. "I promise to bring you back home safe and sound." she looked over to Kai and Gerda. "I'm going to take this family back home. Do you mind if you can direct the cleanup? Then you can retire for the night." Kai and Gerda bowed as Rapunzel escorted the family out of the castle and into the night.

* * *

"Told you I would make it up somehow," Eugene called out. Maximus neighed in agreement and gratitude as Eugene tossed the apple at Maximus, who skillfully caught it in his mouth.

Eugene laid back on his bed and observed his surroundings. The room provided by Oaken and his family was comfortable enough. They also did not worry about Maximus staying; if anything they welcomed it. The free sauna also managed to put his mind and body at ease, long enough at least to reflect on everything that has happened these past few days and think of what'll happen tomorrow.

Judging from what Oaken said, Anna and that ice deliverer must have crossed paths here. The two of them headed up to North Mountain, and they haven't been seen since. Eugene wondered if the two managed to reach Elsa at her ice castle or if the two went their separate ways. Either way, the last thing Eugene wanted was to encounter the ice deliverer. He was too preoccupied by the task at hand to worry about the possibility of being discovered as Flynn Rider.

Deciding that it was not worth losing sleep over, he doused the oil lamp. Maximus neighed and Eugene bade him good night too. Eugene stared at his wedding ring, kissed it and said "Good night, Rapunzel," before he fell asleep.

Meanwhile at the cabin stable, the rest of the riders had fallen asleep too. Well, all apart from two.

"Now's our chance to nab Rider." said one of the Duke's men.

"Not yet," said the other. "Our first order of business is to put that witch queen on ice."

"That was a terrible pun."

"Shut up. Anyway, once the queen is taken care of and we head back down the mountain, we sneak in some of our valuables into Rider's bag and frame him. If Hans or anyone else tries to press charges, we say that the Duke ordered us to take care of him."

"Sounds like a plan then."

The two men checked their crossbones again and drifted off to sleep, hands on the triggers.

* * *

_Oh sweet, sweet bed. I am coming._

Rapunzel left the house of Alex's, Charlotte's and Jacob's family, more tired than ever. It wasn't enough that Charlotte was excited to be escorted back home, but the little girl wanted to talk to her about pretty much everything too; where Rapunzel came from, what Corona was like, her favorite color, Pascal, and Eugene. The parents again were embarrassed, but Rapunzel took it in stride and answered all her questions. Only when Charlotte was insistent that Rapunzel slept over did the parents draw the line and bade Rapunzel good night as she departed.

Twirling her frying pan, she skipped back towards the castle, happier than she had been in days. _All in all, not bad for a first day on the job. Wait until Eugene finds out! _She stared down at her wedding ring; she and Eugene were thinking on having lockets made eventually, but for now she wore the ring on her finger. _Goodnight, Eugene..._ she thought as she kissed the ring, running back towards the castle with the wind and ice starting to pick up. She finally reached the gates and was about to go inside when she was met by the Duke of Wesselton.

"Oh, Queen Rapuznel! I did not know you were still up and about!"

She stared (down) at the Duke again. She thought for a bit and realized that the Duke did actually help one way or another.

"Well, a Queen's duty never rests. It's my job to look after these people." she said firmly.

"Indeed it is." continued the Duke with the look of utmost sincerity. "I am sure your mother and father would be proud and that when you ascend to the throne in Corona, your reign will be long and prosperous."

Rapunzel nodded in agreement and made a decision. "Listen, sir Duke. I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? For what reason?"

"For your show of apology earlier this afternoon. I may have got angry at you, but it was just the outlet I needed." she explained to the confused older man. "It really put everything in perspective and what I needed to do."

"Spoken like a true leader, princess and future queen." approved the Duke. "I believe a toast is in order. I actually was going to have these two for myself, old age you know, but…"

The Duke whipped out two steaming mugs of glogg. Rapunzel was eager to try some now that she had some time, and she took the mug.

"To Queen Rapunzel and your successes in life!" said the Duke over-dramatically. Rapunzel snorted as the two drank. She felt a small tingle in her throat. The glogg was delicious.

"Yum," said Rapunzel. "It sure goes well with the hazelnut soup," she said as she handed the mug back to the Duke.

"Yes, that soup." said the Duke. "Interesting dish. Is it a Coronian specialty?"

"Not exactly. My, uh, mother, used to cook it for me when I was young and I just sort of picked up on it. I've been planning to make it a Coronian specialty when I get back, actually."

She looked at the Duke, who appeared to look a little sad. "Is that so? Hmm, well, too bad you won't be going back."

Rapunzel looked at him in confusion, but the she suddenly started to sway and lose her balance. She thought for a brief moment the glogg must be stronger than she thought, but then…

"No…!" she exclaimed. She was starting to lose focus, but saw the Duke slip a small vial out of his coat.

The Duke chuckled. "You may be a queen, Prince Hans may think you are a trustworthy leader, but…" he grinned "You are still just a gullible child and witch with magical powers."

She was too groggy and out of focus to register that the Duke knew she had magic. She tried to retort back but-

_Ooooooh…head…heavy…so…stupid…help…somebody…_

The tiny part of her mind that was still clinging on for dear life thought of an idea. She immediately collapsed to the ground.

"Well, well…" said the Duke. "That was quick." He made an attempt to grab Rapunzel, and then quick as a flash, she woke up and used her last ounce of strength and consciousness to hit the Duke over the head with her frying pan as hard as she could. The Duke fell, seemingly knocked out cold.

She didn't know if she succeeded or not; she fell back on the ground, staring at the sky. Everything started to fade. She fought, but she couldn't fight any longer. Her eyes were heavy and she lost all muscle control.

_Weasel…Duke!...must…Pascal…magic…Eugene…Eugene…_

_Eu-_

…

* * *

The Duke woke up, cursing his rotten luck. He was only knocked out for a few minutes, but he was at such an odd angle when he was struck and knocked out that his neck was massively inflamed and sore. He stared at Rapunzel's inert body and was sorely tempted to kick it, but thought otherwise. His luck could run out at any moment and guards or other castle staff would catch him. And the sleeping agent he had on him (Just in case) only lasted for so long.

_No matter. 'So long' is all that is needed_.

The Duke took off Rapunzel's coat, leaving her bare in her light dress, and grabbed the frying pan and empty mugs. He would dispose of them later. Making sure that the coast was clear, the Duke dragged the unconscious Rapunzel by her arms out of the castle gates and into the storm.

If it weren't for the howling weather, everyone would have heard the clock strike midnight as the day ended.


	13. Chapter 12

_**I wanted to thanks everyone for their support and wonderful reviews. If you want, you can check out my new fanfic, "Tangled and Frozen Characters Watch Their Movies" . It is what is sounds like :P Enjoy, and please, REVIEW!**_

**Chapter 12**

Eugene thought he had seen it all.

He had seen many places, from Wesselton to Corona. He had seen a wide variety of people and personalities; singing thugs, a witch, a crazy horse, a girl with that long hair that would become the love of his life, eternal winter…

But this was something else.

Hours before daybreak, the rescue team led by Prince Hans left the trading post, Oaken jovially thanking everyone for staying (and giving Eugene another rib-crashing hug). At the crack of dawn, the party approached the awe-inspiring ice castle. Seeing it up close, Eugene wondered again what kind of power Elsa must have if she can create something like this. A stairway and a big mound of snow led to the castle doors, and above them were spires, pillars and towers that gleamed brightly in the day. There was also another set of doors and a balcony where one could catch a glimpse of the wide and expansive view.

Eugene whistled, and told Maximus "It just makes you want to cry, doesn't it?" Maximus neighed, but gave him a questionable look. Eugene laughed. The two were at the rear and thus they could only barely hear Prince Hans.

"We are here to find Princess Anna," he said. "Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the queen. Do you understand?" Eugene pulled out the knife. It was a rather small one, one that a thief may carry. Eugene grumbled at the irony. Maximus in the meantime held the frying pan in his mouth.

As the party approached the castle, they felt a small rumble and heard a growling noise. Eugene's mouth fell open and Maximus dropped the frying pan as they witnessed the big snow mound move. Only, it wasn't a snow mound; it seemed to get bigger until it formed stubby legs and long arms. Icicle spikes grew out of it, forming spindly fingers and joints. The transformation was complete when the snow mound formed a soulless face with icicle teeth.

And just when Eugene was done comprehending the monster in front of him, the being talked.

"GO AWAY!" yelled the monster as it sent its fist towards Hans. He barely dodged as more men charged towards it and were swatted away like nothing. Eugene got off Maximus as the horse picked up the frying pan again. For all of its effectiveness back home, they couldn't see how it and the knife could do anything against the monster. Eugene considered his options; the limited space meant that it would be difficult to get past it without defeating it first, but if he was lucky, he could run straight into the castle…

Maximus neighed in alarm and Eugene looked up. He saw the Duke's two men managing to run past the monster and straight into the castle. Eugene had a bad feeling about they were about to do. He called out to Hans, who was currently battling the monster. The call distracted Hans and caused him to look back, but it was only long enough for him to see where Eugene was pointing. Emboldened by the flight of the Duke's men, Hans grabbed his sword, dodged a few swings from the monster, and sliced its leg. Hans, Eugene and everyone else ran towards the stairs, but the monster managed to take a swipe at Hans and the stairs before going over the cliff and to its doom.

Eugene's heart stopped as he saw Hans nearly fall over, but he was saved by the hang precariously off the steps. The others helped him back up while Eugene followed from behind. Maximus made an attempt to get up the stairs but he wildly, almost comically, slipped and fell down. Eugene tried to help him up but Maximus neighed angrily and gestured towards the castle. Eugene understood, and he grabbed the knife and frying pan and ran up the stairs.

He barely had time to register the beautiful sculpture and architecture of the ice castle, for he heard a big commotion upstairs. He ran up another flight of stairs as he heard Hans yell out "Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!" Eugene reached the top of the stairs just as he distinctly heard the sound of a crossbow being fired and hitting something.

Eugene entered the room in time to see a gigantic ice chandelier fall to the ground, as he covered himself from any other falling debris. When he felt the coast was clear, he stood up and observed what just happened. One of the duke's men was knocked unconscious, probably by shards from the ice chandelier, while the other looked shaken as he was walking in from the balcony. Also on the ground unconscious was a woman. Eugene looked around the wrecked room, wondering where Elsa was, when he realized that the woman on the ground was Elsa. Eugene recalled her at the coronation to be wearing a blue and black dress with a cape, blue gloves and her crown, with her hair done up in a bun. Now however she looked completely different. Her hair was loose with a braid hanging by the side of her head, with her crown and gloves missing. She was also in a sparkling blue, off-the-shoulder dress with a long flowing cape.

He ran inside and went to her, hoping she wasn't dead. Hans observed Eugene turning her on her back and feeling her pulse; she was still alive. He announced it to the room; some looked relived, others were looking angry and worried; Hans was expressionless, but then it quickly turned to anger as he walked to conscious man of the Duke and grabbed him by his collar.

"Why did you go against my orders on not harming the queen?" Hans demanded menacingly.

The man normally looked mean, but under Prince Hans' gaze, he looked a little frightened. "We were given our orders from the Duke!" he said in a panic. "We were to put an end to the winter and killing her was the way to do it!"

Hans shook the man, yelling "_Idiot!_ Have you and your weasel of a duke ever considered that perhaps talking to her could end this winter? Our goal here was to not kill Queen Elsa; it was TO FIND PRINCESS ANNA!" In response to his raised voice, it's as if something in the others brains slid into place and they immediately left the room, to search the castle for Anna.

Eugene left the room too, but as he turned the corner and went back down the stairs, he distinctly heard the sound of a punch and a body collapsing, leading him to believe that Hans just knocked the other man out cold. He knew Rapunzel would have a laugh if she saw the Duke's two men be knocked out like that.

Hans seethed. So many things have gone wrong in this mission. Anna was nowhere to be found, that fool of a duke and his two clowns nearly jeopardized his plans, and Elsa was _not_ killed.

On the other hand, they could have gone worse. Yes, Anna was still nowhere to be found. As long as she does not show up out of the blue, he can still have Arendelle. He was hoping that the fall of the ice chandelier would be enough to do Elsa in, but he could always take care of that later.

_As for those two fools…_

By now, it was past dawn, and the party was riding down the mountain and back to Arendelle. Hans led the party at a non-stop gallop across the snow and ice-capped landscape. "We must get back to Arendelle post-haste!" yelled Hans to the team. "Before Queen Elsa may cause even more damage to the kingdom!" The team didn't respond and continued riding.

Strapped to the back of Hans' horse, Sitron, was Elsa, still unconscious from his failed assassination attempt. Riding fast behind him was one of the Arendelle guards on another horse and Prince Eugene on his horse. Attached to both of their horses were the two unconscious men of the Duke of Wesselton.

"Guard, Prince Eugene" summoned Hans as the two rode up to his side. "As soon as we arrive, throw those two in the dungeons. I will talk with the Duke of Wesselton myself." The two nodded. "Oh, and Prince Eugene," said Hans as his fellow royal looked up in surprise. "Arendelle is indebted to you and Princess Rapunzel. I thank you once again for accompanying me on this mission. You were most invaluable."

"Gee," said Eugene as he rubbed his head. "Thank you, your highness." Hans nodded as he rode faster. They soon passed by Wandering Oaken's Trading Post &amp; Sauna.

The truth was that Hans had no will towards the two from Corona. In the end, the two were valuable in more ways than one, and he hoped to get them on his side once he had Arendelle, and his kingdom, in his grasp.

He had no idea how long they had been riding. Eugene wondered when they were going to stop, but it seemed that Hans was intending to ride all the way to Arendelle. It was easier what with the solid snow on the ground and descending down the mountains and through the woods.

Maximus neighed in irritation at galloping for so long. "Hang in there buddy," said Eugene. "We'll be there soon." Maximus neighed again in annoyance and gestured towards his back. The unconscious man of the Duke was still out cold, but he was heavy. Eugene grinned, thinking again of Rapunzel.

Soon enough, they could see in Arendelle, and Eugene was aghast. The entire kingdom was covered in snow and ice. He hoped Rapunzel was okay. It must have gotten even colder and he imagined that she was either in bed with dozens upon dozens of warm clothing on her or she was awake and directing orders in the castle.

As soon as he got back, he was going to have some alone and snuggle time with her, and that was final.

Mrs. Caumont was busy preparing hot breakfast when she heard a big commotion outside. She put down a pot of porridge and looked out the window just in time to see a bunch of men on horses galloping down the street. She surmised that those must be the riding party of Prince Hans that was looking for Princess Anna.

She heard a groan and turned around and saw her daughter, Charlotte, opening the door and looking out. "Charlotte!" she called. "Close that door immediately, you'll freeze."

"Yes Mama…" said Charlotte sadly as she shut the door and sat down at the dining table.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"That man is back, which means Queen Rapunzel won't be a queen anymore."

Mrs Caumont looked at her sympathetically. Queen-no, Princess Rapunzel made a huge impact on Charlotte. Charlotte was already an energetic girl, but ever since she was given the food and coat, she became even more hyper and happy.

"I know it's sad dear, but think about it. Soon she will be Queen in her own kingdom."

"Yeah, but not in Arendelle. When I grow up I wanna work for Rapunzel at her castle in her kingdom. I'll be her best friend!"

Mrs. Caumont laughed at her childish ignorance, and then told her to go and wake up Jacob, Alex and her father. She hoped her porridge wouldn't go cold immediately; she saw the weather outside was getting worse.

Pascal awoke, energized to tackle the day with Rapunzel. He chirped a good morning.

There was no response.

Pascal turned and looked at the bed. She was not there. Pascal thought she must have woken up and gone to check on Arendelle, but that wasn't right. He was always on Rapunzel's shoulder. He slipped into the winter clothing made by her and wiggled under the door crack, scuttling down to the great hall.

When he got there he saw that the two head servants, Kai and Gerda, and all the other staff, were there, looking like they were waiting for Rapunzel.

"It's Queen Rapunzel's pet!" said Gerda as she and Kai ran towards him. Kai wondered "Where is she though?" Gerda and Kai looked at Pascal, and then each other in dread. "Queen Rapunzel is missing!" said Kai to shocked servants. "Everyone, search the castle! Check every room, nook and cranny for her!" Kai and Gerda watched everyone go, and the two were about to split off when Prince Hans and his rescue team burst through the door.

"Servants!" called Hans. The two turned and saw that Queen Elsa was unconscious and draped in his arms.

"Queen Elsa!" said Gerda in surprise as she and Kai ran up to them. Hans told them to put them in the dungeon, which they were aghast at. "I'm sorry" said Hans sadly "but I have no choice. Until this winter is ended, she is a threat and must be treated like a threat."

"Well about time, if I say so myself!" said a voice. The Duke of Wesselton appeared out of a hallway. Everyone, even Hans, looked at him with utter loathing and ignored him.

"Where are the servants? Where is Princess Rapunzel?" asked Hans.

Gerda looked panicked. "That's what we're trying to figure out!" she replied back.

"Wait," said Hans. "What is going on?"

"Princess Rapunzel is missing!" cried Kai. Everyone looked aghast, but none more so than the one who dropped his bag to the ground. Everyone looked and saw Eugene and Maximus enter.

The former looked horrified as he muttered _"No…"_ Pascal ran up to Maximus, who looked at the chameleon questioningly. Pascal sadly nodded and Maximus was shocked too.

"You," said Hans to Kai as he recovered. "Help me bring Queen Elsa down to the dungeon. Gerda, continue your search for Princess Rapunzel. Everyone else, go to the library and wait for me there.

The crowd split; Gerda went down the left side, Hans and Kai the right side, and dignitaries and the Duke of Wesselton going to another room. Pascal and Maximus watched Eugene fall to his knees weakly, completely lost. The weather continued to get worse.

"Honey, that was the best porridge ever" said Mr. Caumont.

"Thank you, dear" smiled Mrs. Caumont. "Jacob, Alex, Charlotte, help me with the chores."

While the children helped clear the table, she observed the garbage bins getting full. She made a mental note to throw them later. Given their house's proximity to the village exit leading to the forest, she hoped that stray animals wouldn't come by and eat them. There was no way that the garbage collector would be able to do his rounds, so she had no choice but to throw them outside herself.

_Rapunzel…_

That was all in Eugene's mind. She was missing, and he did not know what to do.

He walked out into the courtyard in a daze. Pascal and Maximus followed behind him, worried. Eugene sat on the ground against the wall, lost in despair. For a few minutes he just sat there, not caring that the snow and ice around him were getting worse. The two animals finally had enough and Pascal went up on Eugene's knee. He looked at Pascal in confusion…

…and the chameleon slapped him across the face. Maximus neighed in agreement with Pascal as the two looked at Eugene intently. Eugene smiled and said "Thanks guys." What was he moping for? He was better than this! He knew that he had to find her and that she would do the same if he was missing!

Eugene had just gotten up when he noticed Kai, Gerda and a handmaiden walking out of the castle and towards the gates. Eugene saw them open and was stunned.

It was Princess Anna.

But she looked different. Not that she was in winter clothing, which was to be expected. But her hair looked odd. Eugene knew she had a single white streak, but it almost looked as if she had multiple white streaks. What's more, Anna looked like she was shivering like mad and she was weak, as if her body movement was becoming…frozen.

She watched Kai, Gerda and the handmaiden take her in as the guards close the gates again. She was worried about Anna, but she was not the only princess in trouble right now.

"You guys continue searching in the castle." said Eugene. Pascal and Maximus nodded as the two dashed back inside. Eugene bundled up, explained the situation to the guard who opened up the gate, and he ran back into the village.

Mrs. Caumont took the trash bins and put them outside of the house, specifically along the village wall. The wall was laden with various pieces of wood, debris and other things that the trash collector is meant to take. It was starting to stink a little, not that she could smell anyway since she still had clogged sinuses. Snow was quickly covering up the wall and its items, and mounds of snow were beginning to pile up.

As she laid the trash bins next to a snow mound, she looked beyond the wall and saw endless snow. Charlotte, Alex and Jacob repeatedly asked if they could play in the snow, Charlotte even kept asking her mother "Mama? Do you want to build a snowman?" She shook her head and flatly said no. It was getting colder and this was not the right time for it. She took a step back towards her house when she spotted something.

A short, stubby being with a carrot nose, with buttons of coal and stick arms, was sliding across the village road. The being looked to be made out of snow and its eyes were not at all like ones found on a snowman. It's as if the eyes were… alive.

She was stunned at the sight in front of her she barely registered the being quickly turning its head and giving a very jovial "Hello!" as it slid off.

"IT'S ALIVE!" shrieked Mrs. Caumont, tripping and stumbled into the debris.


	14. Chapter 13

**_I was not planning to upload anytime soon, as lately I don't have a lot of free time. But, today I read this wonderful review by PenPaperParadise, and I just... sat down and wrote the whole thing :P So thank you for your wonderful review! And guys, the more you review, the more I write ;) (I mean, I'll keep writing anyway, but the reviews motivate me to do so in less time! So, please, REVIEW!) _ **

**Chapter 13**

Maximus sniffed around the castle halls, trying to catch Rapunzel's scent. Pascal was scuttling around too. They were having no luck, but they did not give up.

They passed by Kai and Gerda, who noticed the two animals continue to snoop around. The two head servants looked haggard as Gerda said "Let's continue to search for Princess Rapunzel."

"Poor Prince Eugene, he must be worried sick," said Kai. Gerda, for once, did not have a sarcastic retort.

"I hope they will be together again, those two are certainly in true love," said Gerda sadly.

"What brought that on?" asked a confused Kai.

"I was just thinking," wondered Gerda, "About Princess Anna and Prince Hans. She looks in bad shape, but does she really need a kiss from him now?" Kai shook his head as he and Gerda walked off. Maximus and Pascal ignored them and continued to search.

The two animals were about to give up this hallway and search another when they heard something. They stopped by one room and listened in on the conversation. It sounded like Prince Hans and…Princess Anna?

"-a chance. I knew I had to marry into the throne somewhere" said Hans.

"What are you talking about?" asked Anna. Judging from her voice, it sounded like she was shivering.

"As heir," said Hans. "Elsa was preferable, of course. But no one was getting anywhere with her. But you-"

"Hans…?"

"You were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me, just like that! I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa…"

Maximus and Pascal looked at each other in shock as they continued listening.

"Hans… No… stop…" said Anna, weakly.

"But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her."

"Please…" the princess pleaded.

He chuckled. "All that's left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer."

"...You're no match for Elsa…" Anna said, scared but determined.

"No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction."

They heard footsteps, and Maximus and Pascal quickly ran into the nearest open door and shut it, their hearts pounding from fear and realization of Hans' true colors. They heard the next room's door open.

"You won't get away with this…" Anna's voice came as a whisper.

"Oh... I already have." Hans replied smiling, as he stepped outside and locked the door.

* * *

Eugene ran around the town, starting from the nearest residence or place of business, looking for Rapunzel.

_I almost lost her once! I'm not going to lose her again!_

At each place he went to, he turned up empty. And the weather seemed to be getting even worse. The wind was howling and a swirling storm was brewing, seemingly emulating from the castle. Eugene was too preoccupied to notice the odd weather phenomenon, and he continued his search.

* * *

They heard the door open. Maximus and Pascal cringed in horror. They were discovered!

The door opened and they saw… a snowman. A snowman that was alive.

"Oh! Hello!" said the snowman. "I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Maximus and Pascal looked at each other and back towards the snowman. Pascal chirped in response.

"Oh yes, tiny little lizard." said Olaf the snowman. "I am very much alive. Elsa created me. By the way, do you know where she is?"

Maximus and Pascal shook their heads.

"Oh…" frowned Olaf. "Well, what about her sister, Anna?"

Maximus weakly pointed towards the next room and neighed.

"Ah, I see." said Olaf happily. "Thank you, smart horse!" said Olaf as he hugged Maximus and Pascal, and ran off. As the two got on their feet and went out of the room, they saw Olaf trying to open the door, but it seemed to be locked. They then saw Olaf…take out his nose…and stick it in the keyhole. Olaf observed their stunned faces.

"Bye bye horse and chameleon! It was nice meeting you!" said Olaf, as he unlocked the door, took his nose out, and went in and closed it.

The two ran for it, dashing out of the castle to find Eugene and help him search outside the village. They were worried about Anna, and Hans's treacherous plot, but they decided that the strange snowman, Olaf, had it covered.

* * *

Mrs. Caumont, dazed and bemused, got up.

I clearly had too much glogg yesterday. There was no way that snowman was real. _I am going to pretend this was a hallucination and go back in –"_Ugh!"

She tripped and fell again, this time on the snow mound. She was about to let lose a string of curses when she did a double take. She was not supposed to trip on snow…

She looked at the mound again, and saw what appeared to be something pink… Mrs. Caumont was curious and went to the snow mound and cleared it. She gasped.

Lying there in the snow mound, covered with a small layer of frost, without any winter clothing, bare of any footwear, and not moving was-

"CHRISTIAN!" screamed Mrs. Caumont. "HELP!"

* * *

_-gene…Eugene…Eugene…huh?_

She felt weak and had a headache. She tried to move but it was as if she was immobilized. She moaned softly.

She distinctly heard a small gasp and a yell "She's awake!" She heard muffled footsteps and voices as she heard a door burst open and a bunch of people look down on her. She opened her eyes, momentarily blinded by the lights. Her vision was normalizing and she saw that Charlotte, Jacob, Alex and their parents were looking down on her.

"Are you alright, your highness?" asked Mrs. Caumont. Rapunzel nodded, moaning softly as she made an attempt to get up, but she was forced down.

"I'm sorry your highness, but you must rest. What were you doing in the snow?" asked Mrs Caumont.

She tried to reply but her tongue was numb. "I-rrrrrrgg-rrrrrrrrd-Rrrrgene"

"What did she say?" asked Mr. Caumont.

"Rrrrgene! Rrrrrgene!" she insisted. Comprehension dawned on Alex's face. "She's saying Eugene! She must mean the prince!"

Mr. Caumont nodded. "I'll get him." he said, as he bustled out of the room. Rapunzel smiled as she fell back on the pillows.

"OK dear, we're getting your husband. May I ask what you were doing in the snow?" asked Mrs. Caumont again. Rapunzel relaxed and tried to remember. Her memory was a bit hazy. She feebly thought that with such a memory loss, she may end up like a cranky old person like the Duke of Wesselton.

_Duke. Duke? Duke…_

Her eyes widened as everything came back to her. Walking back to the castle. Meeting the Duke. Drinking glogg. Spiked drink…the Duke_…the Duke!_

"THE DUKE!" shouted Rapunzel as she sat up, energized and furious, her brown hair unkempt and slightly spiky. She flipped off the sheets and got out of bed and was ready to leave and charge back into the castle and confront that weasel. She barely registered the fact that she was in an entirely different set of clothes, and the shocked looks of Mrs. Caumont and the children.

"Mama," asked Charlotte with uncertainty. "Are all princesses like that when they are angry?" Rapunzel was about to explain when she heard a hard knock at the door. Mrs. Caumont didn't say a word as she went to answer it. Rapunzel sat down again and talked to Alex, Charlotte and Jacob.

"Listen," said Rapunzel. "I'm not angry at you, see, the reason I was found in the snow was because of the-"she was interrupted by footsteps. She barely registered who they were from before her vision was obscured by a blur.

"Rapunzel!" moaned Eugene as he got her in a tight embrace. Rapunzel laughed as she hugged him back, and the two started kissing intently.

"Ewwwwwwwwww!" cried the kids. Mrs. Caumont laughed.

"Oh gosh…" muttered Eugene. "I thought I lost you. When I got back and they told me when you were missing and I just didn't know what to do. If you were dead I could never forgive myself for leaving you alone, I couldn't go on without you, I just couldn't, I-"

"Ssh, sssh…" said Rapunzel as she put a finger on his lips. She smiled as she said "I'm alright now. I'm just happy you are back safe and sound." They embraced again.

"Wait," said Eugene as the two broke apart. "Exactly why were you missing to begin with?" Rapunzel looked at everyone. If she survived all night in the freezing weather with only the most basic and lightest of clothes, there was no other explanation. She had to come clean.

"Well…" she was about to say, when suddenly Mr. Caumont appeared back inside, with company.

"Pascal! Maximus!" cried Rapunzel, as she went to hug them both. Eugene joined them in a matter of seconds, but it was cut short by Mr. Caumont's worried expression.

"We've got a problem." he said, as Pascal and Maximus also looked worried. Pascal let loose a series of chirps that Rapunzel was listening intently to.

…

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Rapunzel.

* * *

The weather was quickly becoming violent, with more snow and ice falling than ever, but none more-so than at the castle itself. Riding atop Maximus and with Pascal on her shoulder, Rapunzel and Eugene rushed back towards the castle, saying very hasty goodbyes to the Caumonts.

Rapunzel just finished relaying what Pascal told her to Eugene, and Eugene, in turn, told her some other events. The couple was digesting everything they learned. Princess Anna was brought back to see Prince Hans, but it turned out that Hans was planning to let Anna die and freeze to death, leaving Hans to kill the captured and imprisoned Elsa and become the new King of Arendelle. All in attempt to seize his own kingdom and power. So dire were the circumstances that Rapunzel decided to put all that happened to her specifically on hold. She and Eugene had to get to the bottom of this and help Anna and Elsa now that the two were back; her own troubles could wait later.

The foursome reached the castle gates only to discover that the gates were sealed shut, frozen in ice. The two tried to open the doors, but it was no good. Suddenly, they heard a bunch of cracking sounds. They then saw icicles and spikes jut out of the castle and were quickly enveloping it. Rapunzel screamed as she dodged a few spikes that nearly impaled her. Eugene grabbed her by the hand and the two got back atop Maximus.

"Now what do we do?!" shouted Rapunzel. The howling of the wind was getting louder. Eugene looked around, weighing their options. Then he had an idea.

"The fjord!" yelled Eugene. "We can ride across the fjord!" Rapunzel nodded vigorously as the four took a detour back towards the castle stables and ride to the fjord. When they got there they were nearly blown off Maximus. The epicenter of the storm seemed to be originating from the fjord. All four looked at each other and nodded. Maximus was about to bring his hoof down when suddenly they heard a crack. Though the wind and icy abyss was blinding, they were able to make out a brief image of the ice cracking and pushing a submerged, frost-ridden ship out of the frozen fjord. The cracks reached to the edge, turning the fjord into a freezing river. Rapunzel and Eugene were at a dead end. They couldn't go any further without going into the water and freezing to death.

"Blast!" yelled Eugene. Rapunzel was searching for another way, but there was none. They tried riding along the fjord's shoreline, but there was no way in. Suddenly, the storm stopped.

* * *

It was if the storm was just…_ frozen_ and suspended in mid-air. It was eerily quiet; one could hear a pin drop. Rapunzel and Eugene embraced each other in fear at what was happening, but they did see some of the dignitaries step out of the castle, making them realize they could now see what was going in the fjord.

They saw Anna. Her hair was completely white, as if she were elderly. Her movements also evoked old age, but that was impossible, she was only 18. Her skin looked as white as ice too.

Rapunzel then noticed a young woman, in a light blue dress with her hair in a side braid, lying on the ground. She appeared to be crying. Rapunzel frowned, trying to figure out why she looked so familiar. Even though Eugene was completely confused with the whole situation himself, he noticed his wife's expression.

"Elsa." He informed her, and her eyes got wide.

"Kristoff…" whispered Anna, her voice miraculously clear as it reached their ears, despite the distance.

"Anna!" said a masculine voice, and the two saw that it was coming from a blonde-haired man. Eugene recognized him as the ice deliverer. The two were trying to reach each other, and the couple was puzzled at what they were witnessing. But the two's attention was caught by the sound of a sword being drawn from a scabbard. They saw that Hans had a sword in his hand and was about to behead Elsa. The four were horrified, and Rapunzel was about to scream when they heard a weak but determined, terrified but defiant "No!"

It was coming from Anna. Rapunzel and Eugene were shocked. She was going to take the blow! But their shock only intensified when they saw Anna suddenly turn blue and become solid. Rapunzel gasped and covered her mouth as the sword shattered and knocked Hans to the ground, unconscious.

"ANNA! No…_no_…please…no…" cried Elsa as she got back up and cupped Anna's icy cheeks. Anna didn't respond or move, completely unresponsive to Elsa's pleas. Rapunzel's heart stopped as she realized that Anna didn't move…because she couldn't move. Anna became blue and solid, completely frozen. Meaning that she was…

"Anna….!" sobbed Elsa as she cradled Anna's lifeless frozen form into her arms. Rapunzel made a choking sound as she embraced Eugene and tears ran down her face. Her cousin was dead. It was over. Pascal and Maximus lowered their heads in sorrow. Soon, Olaf the snowman and the ice deliverer's reindeer joined the mourning crowd on the fjord.

And that was when they heard a big gasp, and the four looked up. Kristoff and the reindeer were looking elated. Color was returning to Anna. Soon, she was out of her pose and she fell weakly into Elsa's arms. Elsa looked up as she gasped too.

"Wh-Anna?" asked Elsa.

"Elsa…" said a weak Anna as the two embraced.

The couple was stunned as they saw Anna come back to life. Rapunzel scooped away her tears and with a huge smile on her face turned to look at Eugene, who was standing frozen, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. She giggled out of pure joy, and fell into his arms.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" asked Elsa.

"I love you…" replied Anna simply, as the two embraced again. There was a gasp, and Pascal and Maximus saw that it came from Olaf, who said "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!"

"Love…will thaw…" said Elsa, clearly in deep thought. "Love…of course."

Anna looked confused, and from the shoreline, so did Rapunzel, Eugene, Pascal and Maximus.

"Love." was all Elsa said, as she raised her hands into the sky. All around them, the ice and snow was disappearing. Rapunzel and Eugene saw the snow and ice at their feet be lifted into the air and was replaced with green grass. They saw the fjord becoming water again and the ships righting themselves up. They saw the icicles from the castle disappear too. All the snow from everywhere in Arendelle, from the village, to the castle, to the fjord, to the nearby woods, all was summoned to Elsa. She then formed it all into one gigantic snowflake, and it dissipated into the sky, leaving a bright summer's day.

The winter had ended at last.

Rapunzel and Eugene looked around, turning away from the fjord and witnessing their surroundings. The two laughed and embraced again, as they fell into the soft grass. Maximus began to eat the grass and Pascal simply sighed as he took off the winter clothing, Eugene likewise doing the same. They relished the summer, as if it was something they had lost and now been found. The couple sighed with relief.

"What the _hell_ is going on with this family of yours?" asked an indignant Eugene, while he was placing his hand on his wife's cheek.

"Family of _ours_," she softly corrected him, as she rested her forehead on his and closed her eyes, exhausted from the events of the passed days.

"So…" said Eugene.

"Hmm?" replied Rapunzel.

"What exactly were you up to while I was away?

Rapunzel tilted her head up to look in his eyes and was about to open her mouth when both were distracted by the unmistakable sound of a fist making contact with something. They looked up to see Hans fall into the water, and see that the punch came from Anna.

They both burst into laughter. "I'll tell you later." she said, as the couple embraced and kissed.

* * *

"Eugene, wait! Don't do anything rash!"

"I don't care if its rash, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind after what he did to you! That old, monkey-bastard!"

It was night time in Arendelle with no snow and ice in sight, but Eugene was anything but sleepy. Not after what Rapunzel had told him. From looking at his face, Rapunzel knew he was infuriated and he was ready to storm out of their room and head to the Duke.

Eugene had just reached the door knob when Rapunzel said "Don't! Eugene, please, don't."

He stared at her incredulously. "Wh-wh...why?!" He went back to the bed where she was laying down. "Blondie, I know you're a princess and all, but are you really just going to let him go and forgive and forget?"

Rapunzel smiled. "I think I have a better idea." Eugene looked at her awaiting a reply, but received none. She laughed and said "Let's just wait until morning, okay?"

Eugene grinned and hopped back into bed, and pulling the covers over both of them, he landed next to her, their noses touching.

She giggled. "Hi."

"Hey." He replied and grinned. "How ya' doing?"

"Good. Just tired." She said closing her eyes.

"But not too tired?"

Rapunzel opened her eyes again, and met a knowing, mischievous look. She chuckled.

"Hmm. Not too tired." She leaned even closer, and cupped his cheek with her hand.

He smiled at her. "You look beautiful."

"I know!"

He laughed and rested his forehead on hers. She blushed from the funny way he was smiling at her, soft and gentle and full of more love than she knew what to do with.

"Hell of a honeymoon, huh?" she asked after a while.

"Well… I might know a way to make it kind of better."

She smirked. "Oh, yeah?"

"Sweetheart, to make up for the last days, I promise I will blow your mind."

She wrinkled her nose. "That doesn't sound pleasant."

"You trust me, right?"

"Yes..."

"Well, you shouldn't. It's a horrible idea, really."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Eugene."

Her eyes slipped closed as he bent to kiss her, long and slow, without any need to rush, without any need to hesitate or pull back. She was his, and she wanted him, and there was no one who could do anything about it. He would have thought that this lack of the fear of getting caught would make the whole thing less exciting, would make it too normal. But instead he felt free. For the first time in his life he felt settled, and he realized that finding his place like this is really all he ever wanted, all he'll ever need.

She dragged his hands to her waist and then her all the way up to her shoulders, enjoying the creaminess of her skin against his rough hands. He pushed one sleeve of her nightgown down to uncover the full expanse of her shoulder, a shoulder he'd seen a hundred times before, but for some reason had never looked so attractive. He moved to pull down her dress by the sleeves.

"Wait. It comes off over my head." She grabbed her nightgown by the bust line and pulled, and Eugene tried to help her without knowing exactly which parts of her skirt were supposed to come free and which weren't. After a moment of struggling she reappeared again, her hair a bit mussed and her cheeks a bit flushed.

He leaned back to get a look at her, and his eyes widened and his jaw slackened and all he could really think to say was, "Wow," because his sweet, little Rapunzel had officially become the sexiest thing to ever walk the earth.

She slipped her hands into his shirt, palms flat against his chest, and pushed his shirt off his shoulders to meet her dress on the bed. With a quick move, he turned them so that he was on top of her and shoved the pile of clothes on the floor.

"They're going to get wrinkled," she complained, but made no move to pick them up as he kissed her neck and delicately pulled down her underwear.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Kristoff Bjorgman had never been a people person. He had grown to become weary of others, often putting his guard up and disallowing himself intimacy with anyone. It was his defense mechanism and a justifiable one at that, given his often unpleasant experiences with people.

But that was before he had met her.

Anna.

He never thought he'd need anyone else. He had Sven and the trolls, his family. But Anna… she was different. Awkward, yet bubbly, ditzy, and feisty. Not to mention cute. Endearing, full of life and wonder. Her love and devotion to her sister was admirable and the way she lit up the room with her weird and crazy antics was humorous, and yet, just like her.

The feelings he had for this girl were exasperatingly wonderful. From the comfort of being himself around her, to how she was like him in every possible way. How they talked in depth about deep, philosophical topics to the butterflies he got in his stomach just from hearing someone whispering her name. Though he never trusted anyone before, he trusted her immensely and had complete faith in her.

He was falling and falling hard fast, and he didn't know what to do.

He was scared. Scared of the emotional turmoil that often befell others who were in relationships. Scared of not knowing what to expect. But despite his fears, he was open to the possibility of dating her. He had never felt so strongly about anyone before and wanted to risk it. And Kristoff wasn't the type of person who took risks readily either.

But he wanted to. For her.

They were inseparable, but the exact status of their relationship was questionable. And one thing that plagued his mind ever since the 'eternal winter' catastrophe was over: what were they, exactly? She pecked him on the cheek, but that was all it was. Anna never confirmed nor denied if they were an item.

He sensed some hesitancy in her. He supposed it was because of her relationship with that douche-bag excuse of an ex-fiancé. Whether Anna realized it or not, Hans had left a scar on her that was clear even to Kristoff. Outside she was still the same cheerful and effervescent girl that she always was, but inside, she was somewhat afraid to trust men. He could read her perfectly.

Kristoff stood on the pier that overlooked the ocean, his hands in his pockets, admiring the scenery before him as a light gust of wind blew his hair. Behind him stood Sven, who gave his friend a concerned look. Kristoff noticed this and, as a gesture of gratitude, smiled weakly and stroked the top of the reindeer's head. He had done everything he could to lay his feelings out on the table, but he had failed. So now, he had to wait for Anna. But he didn't mind. He would wait for her as long as he needed to.

* * *

_Knock…knock…knock…knock…_

Rapunzel was immediately jerked awake. Eugene was snoring. A thin line of drool was dripping un-ladylike from her mouth as she made no attempt to open her eyes.

"Princess Rapunzel?"

"Huh? Yeah! Yeah…who is it?" she yawned as she nodded off back to sleep.

"It is Kai, your highness."

"Oh, good morning Kai!" said Rapunzel lazily. "What is it?"

"Queen Elsa is requesting a private audience with you and Prince Eugene."

Her eyes immediately snapped opened and she sipped her drool back into her mouth. "Ah! Oh-okay. Wait for us, we'll be ready soon!"

Kai gave his thanks as Rapunzel whipped out of bed and shook Eugene to wake up. "Eugene!"

He did not respond. "Wake up, sleepyhead!"

Still nothing.

She gave a groan. What did she have to do to wake this man?

…

_Wait a minute…_

* * *

"Wow! So you two are from Corona? That's amazing!"

If Maximus and Pascal were saying anything with their looks towards one another, Olaf didn't catch them.

It was the morning after the winter in Arendelle had ended at the hands of his creator, Queen Elsa. Olaf had just spent the night walking around the kingdom and town, taking in all the sights and sounds of the summery home of his creator and her sister. Being a snowman, Olaf didn't need to go through the habits of human beings: resting, sleeping, nourishment for the sake of nourishment, and whatever else they did. So ever since his creation, Olaf was wide awake and full of energy. As such, he continued jabbering away to the horse and chameleon he had met yesterday. The two had just woken up and were now at the stable where they were during the first night.

Maximus neighed, to which Olaf responded "Oh, well, Queen Elsa created me, so I guess some of her knowledge was imparted onto me. That's how I know what Corona is."

Pascal chirped, to which Olaf also responded "I don't know…can Elsa understand animals? I was able to talk to Sven just fine." Pascal chirped again and Olaf looked surprised, pushing his head up to the stunned duo. "Your princess can understand you? My gosh, does she have magic to understand you?"

Maximus and Pascal stared at each other again and the two turned around to converse with each other. Olaf remained in his comical pose, face of surprise still etched on his head. The two turned around a few seconds later and Maximus neighed again.

"Oh, so you, nice chameleon, just lived with your princess and she just picked up communicating with you?" asked Olaf with curiosity. Pascal nodded and Olaf crossed his stick arms in deep thought. Maximus and Pascal stared at Olaf before the snowman wildly laughed.

"Oh well! Maybe if it is magic, nobody needs to explain it! Anyway, horse and chameleon, it was nice seeing you again! I'll head back to town. We should talk again about your home and other places with wonderful summers! Like DunBroch! I don't know where that place is but I hear it has a great summer there!"

Olaf turned around and waddled away. While still walking forward he yelled "Bye, uh…what are your names?"

Maximus and Pascal neighed and chirped respectively.

"Oh, okay! Bye Maximus and Pascal!"

As Olaf left and was out of sight, Maximus and Pascal looked at each other in bewilderment again. Just then they were interrupted by the stable-keeper coming in with horse feed (and apples, at Rapunzel's and Eugene's request). Pascal jumped off Maximus to scrounge around the stable for bugs.

"Live snowmen…" said the stable-keeper, shaking his head. "Next thing they'll say is there are such things as trolls."

* * *

He suddenly felt something wet inside his ear. His eyes shut open, to meet his wife giggling ceaselessly to the view of her chameleon's tong inside his ear… _YUCK!_

He shrieked. With a quick move, the tossed the _frog_ off his shoulder and jumped off the bed. Rapunzel's giggles had turned into pure laughter.

"Blondie! Seriously? There are much nicer ways to wake someone, you know!" He said as he rubbed his eyes.

"But you're not just someone, are you?"

He rolled his eyes. He had actually missed this. It reminded him of the day he had met her, her long, blonde hair tied all over his body, and Pascal waking him up, after she had knocked him down with her frying pan.

Her amused eyes suddenly became anxious –and yet excited at the same time.

"What is it?" he asked worried, and she started breathing rapidly.

"Oh, Eugene! Kai told me that Elsa wants to talk to us. In private. And… I think it's time for her to know who we really are…"

Eugene swallowed. "Oh…"


End file.
